<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Man From S.H.I.E.L.D by wifeofstark</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508014">The Man From S.H.I.E.L.D</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeofstark/pseuds/wifeofstark'>wifeofstark</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Agent AU, Eventual Smut, Fake Relationship, Fights, Flirting, Loren Holmes back at it, M/M, Man from UNCLE (2015) AU, Mechanic!Tony, Stephen is MI6, Tony became a mechanic instead of IM, everyone is a BAMF, no powers au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wifeofstark/pseuds/wifeofstark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark, former weapon giant turned small time mechanic, is in danger. </p><p>It's of national importance he isn't captured, so MI6 puts one of their best on the job. </p><p>It's not like Stephen has a choice anyway.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>138</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Extraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: you don't need to watch the movie for this fic, but if you were planning to, I suggest you do that first so you have a fresh experience. It's such an amazing film and I just had to see my faves live it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Stephen gets out of his taxi he's standing on dirt. The Malibu mountain is so remote it's a wonder his target gets any business. </p><p>The wind blows persistently, so he pats down his hair, buttons his blazer, and heads for the garage. </p><p>As he enters a woman leaves. He's given a strange look, understandably. A man entering a workshop in a tailored suit holding a silver briefcase isn't the definition of blending in.</p><p>The garage is a long thing, enough to fit up to ten cars, if parked side by side, but the person he's looking for is stationed right near the entrance.</p><p>Tony Stark's body sticks out from underneath a Shelby Cobra. Stephen waltzes up to the car and inspects the interior. Clearly the engine has been upgraded. </p><p>Stark wheels out from underneath the beauty and narrows his eyes at him. “You look important, well at least your suit does”</p><p>“Well, I can get you to the crown jewels. Would you consider that important?” He asks the man, wandering around a desk and taking a seat. </p><p>Stark scoffs. “A smart mouth to go with the suit. That’ll get you in trouble everywhere you go”</p><p>“Or out of it” Stephen suggests, picking up a framed picture of the mechanic with another man, his best friend Colonel Rhodes. They both look happy. </p><p>“Make yourself comfortable why don’t you?”</p><p>Stephen ignores him, occupied making space for his briefcase on the desk.</p><p>Stark wheels completely out and stands up. “Okay, Mr. Important-Suit. Who are you and what do you want?”</p><p>“I’m here to talk weapons”</p><p>Stark's fingers tighten around his tools. “I don’t do weapons”</p><p>“You did”</p><p>“You’re wasting your time. I’m a mechanic” The man has an intense stare, his eyes almost feel like weapons themselves. </p><p>Stephen sighs and opens his case. “I’m not here to ask you to build one, I’m here to protect you from someone who will” underneath his envelope of pictures there's a bug. He swallows. It must have been put in when he got to the airport. They have less time than he thought. </p><p>“And that is?”</p><p>Stephen rounds the desk to show Stark a photograph, “Ulysses Klaue, you’ve met I believe” </p><p>Stark looks at the image of the man with disdain. “Unfortunately” </p><p>Stephen slips the picture in his breast pocket. “If he gets his hands on you things could be messy. So I’m here to help you. Why don’t you help me?”</p><p>Stark's brow makes a sceptical arch. “With what?” </p><p>He smells like metal and sports oil smudges on his forehead and cheek. Stephen usually wouldn't subscribe to the look, but Stark is very attractive, to his dismay, so he works the dirt and overalls well. </p><p>“If I had 15 minutes, we'd drink tea, eat biscuits...I'd talk, you'd laugh, and we'd be on our way. Unfortunately, I don't. So my offer is come with me now and be at a chic little hotel in Nevada. Or stay here and spend the night with Klaw and co… being subjected to awful music and inappropriate advances.” as he explains Stephen gestures at a nearby window. Stark sees her, the woman leaning against a Lexus on the side of the road. The one that's behind the bug if Stephen were to bet. </p><p>“Do you mind if I borrow your car?” He asks, smiling at his new friend. </p><p>Stark cuts a sharp look and snatches keys from his desk. "You haven't told me who you are" he says as he leads the way to a nearby Tesla Roadster. </p><p>"Stephen Strange, MI6." </p><p>"Important suit, of course" Stark opens the car door with exasperated flourish and gets into the drivers seat. He doesn't question it when Stephen climbs into the back. </p><p>"When you come out go right" he orders, his map open on his phone to confirm the route. </p><p>Stark starts the car and drives it out of the garage, going right when he joins the road. "What does Klaw want then?"</p><p>"A weapon obviously"</p><p>"And I'm the only person that can build it? Why?"</p><p>The two of them make eye contact through the rearview mirror. Stark's eyes remind him of outer space, dark and entrancing. "Nobody else knows how to work vibranium" </p><p>Brows fly up. "He has vibranium?" </p><p>A reply dies on Stephen's tongue when he notices the navy Lexus behind them. He's studied the area, he knows Stark's about to take a turn around a mountain curve. </p><p>"When you hear what sounds like gunshots, step on it" in a quick move he screws the silencer onto his gun and shoots out of the back glass and through the front of the Lexus. </p><p>As ordered Stark accelerates. </p><p>Stephen curses under his breath, he didn't hit her. "Lets hope her diving isn't as fast as her reflexes" </p><p>"Yeah don't be so optimistic" </p><p>Like a curse, Stark's words bring the woman closer and closer to them as they race down a winding road. </p><p>"Hold on" the mechanic warns as they approach a fork in the road. He angles to the left path but makes a drastic turn at the last second, causing the car to skid in a 360 and continue on down the right path. Stephen gets his bearings and watches the woman start to reverse out of the other path. </p><p>They have some distance now, but who knows how long that'll last. </p><p>He's aware that soon the road will become straight, and that'll be his chance to get a clean shot, so he gets on his knees and waits, gun poised.</p><p>As soon as he has a clear view he shoots at the pursuer, repeatedly, until the car swerves and crashes into the mountain rock.</p><p>Unfortunately Stephen can't celebrate, because the woman crawls out of the car and right then there's a bump, and the high sound of metal scraping the road. Their car slows.</p><p>"That asshole!" Stark shouts, smacking the steering wheel.</p><p>Stephen doesn't react to that, he's more interested in watching the woman sprint after them.</p><p>Despite having a back wheel out of commission the car is fast. The problem is the woman's fast too, impressively so. </p><p>She catches up just as Stark's mansion comes into view. Stephen watches out of the back window as she struggles to grab hold of the back of the car.</p><p>"Shouldn't you be shooting her!"</p><p>"For some reason that seems wrong" </p><p>Stephen eats his words when she manages to jump onto the back of the car and a metal ring cuts through the glass and almost slices his nose in half. </p><p>With Tony's loud cursing as a backdrop Stephen makes his move, pointing the gun at the woman's hands and shooting so she has to let go of the car. He watches in awe as her body rolls on the road. </p><p>"I fucking like this car" Stark groans. </p><p>Stephen looks at the destroyed glass, and the tears in the back of the car. Its a shame, he agrees. "Stop at the mansion"</p><p>"Bring the enemy to my home, good idea suit" Stark spits, aggressively turning into the driveway.</p><p>They're just going through the front entrance of the estate when a dark figure emerges at the end of the drive. </p><p>Ensuring the door is locked, Stephen grabs Stark by the arm and runs them both through the vast living room and out into the back where their helicopter waits. The propellers spin as soon as the pilot sees them.</p><p>“Let’s go now!” He yells over the roaring vehicle, and as promised he’s barely sat down when the helicopter lifts up and away from the Stark mansion. </p><p>Stephen watches out of the window as the woman runs out of the house and realises her defeat. </p><p>He doesn’t like it. She’s too good, too strong, too determined. At least he completed his job, he got Stark away from Klaw’s reach. </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Stephen let’s himself wonder as he cooks. That woman was a monster, an elevated being. His doubts that they won’t eventually acquire Stark with people like that on their side. It might be wise for the rest of the operation to be carried out by Shield heavyweights like Rogers or Romanoff. He makes a mental note to bring it up with Mordo. </p><p>The bathroom door opens down the hall, perfectly timed with Stephen plating the risotto.</p><p>Stark enters the kitchen rather impolitely, bare footed and with a towel over his head. “I smell something and I hope it’s not your feet” He yanks the towel off and Stephen weeps, he wilts inside at how delectable Stark is and how sad it is he’s a person of interest. If they had met another way, if Stephens' car had broken down and he’d found himself at that garage, he wouldn’t have hesitated at a shot with the tanned unruly mechanic. </p><p>“I made you dinner,” he says, putting one plate on the table and picking up the other. </p><p>Stark sits in front of the risotto and spares a moment to inspect it before grabbing the fork next to it. Stephen’s so intrigued by the man, he’s supposed to be a genius, a man worth a lot of money and capable of powerful things, yet he sits hunched over his plate, elbow on the table, with wet hair pointing where it wishes. </p><p>He looks up from his food. “You’re not going to sit down” </p><p>Stephen only continues watching him as he eats, propped against the kitchen counter. </p><p>Stark smirks slowly. “I like your apron”</p><p>If it was up to him he wouldn't wear an apron with a muted flower pattern and frills sewn around it but it’s all the place has to offer and he refuses to spill anything on his suit. </p><p>The two of them stare at each other for a long moment. Looking Stark in the eye is like standing at the edge of a cliff with wind beating against his back, determined to push him over. </p><p>He breaks his spell, sighing and leaning back in his chair. “So, when do I get to go back to my garage?”</p><p>“When Klaw is behind bars”</p><p>Stark bursts out laughing. “That man only goes near one kind of bar and it’s not that one”</p><p>“You better hope he does, your safety depends on it” Stephen reminds him, pointing his fork at the man. </p><p>Stark raises his hands in surrender. “Fine, I’ll hope. My understudies wont last long without me around”</p><p>Silence falls upon them again, and Stephen watches Stark return his focus to the risotto. “Why are you a car mechanic?”</p><p>Stark peers up at him with a frown. “I enjoy it?”</p><p>“It seems trivial compared to your weapon company” </p><p>“Yeah well I got kidnapped and realised weapons are evil” he explains, waving his fork like he’s reciting his morning routine. </p><p>“Right, you did. You must be quite calm then” Stephen doesn’t need to ask to know, he’s done extractions before and the targets are never as relaxed as Stark is. </p><p>“Losing calm is a road straight to failure. It’s the source of poor judgement and blindsightedness. You seem like you know that though” </p><p>Stephen nods, smirking. “You would make a good intelligence agent” </p><p>“You’re not the first person to tell me that. What about you? Did SIS hire you just because you look like the quintessential  British gentleman?” Stark fills his mouth but continues to speak regardless, “Your American accent is ass by the way” </p><p>Stephen snorts. “Funny you say that, I was born right here in Nevada, I’m very much American and not British” It feels odd to be in his home state, it’s been so many years since he’s returned. Between New York, and London, and having no family to come back to, Nevada feels forgotten to him. </p><p>Stark absorbs that, but has a reply ready in a second, “In that case stay in the US, work on the accent if you don't want to lose it” </p><p>“Most people would apologize when caught in a misdiagnosis” </p><p>“Yeah well I’m not most people” </p><p>Stephen couldn’t agree more. Stark is an artwork of a man, one that gets more detailed with every word and action.</p><p>His thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the front door. Stephen puts down his plate and excuses himself from the kitchen, ready to face his handler. </p><p>Mordo waltzes in like he’s at home and finds a seat in an armchair. Stephen leans on the back of said chair and reads the newspaper headlines over the man's shoulder. “I got you Stark, I trust you’ll take it from here. I h-”</p><p>“No you will take it from here. You’re not done Stephen” </p><p>Stephen freezes. He got Stark out and did it well, he’s not sure what more there is to do. “You told me my job was an extraction”  </p><p>Mordo stands up and fixes him with a stern stare. “Yes, not a hollywood car chase”</p><p>Stephen  blinks owlishly at him, he has no idea what he had to deal with. “What was waiting for me was barely human. You should've seen it run.”</p><p>“Remind me, who’s your boss? Who’s the reason you’re not dead in an alley?” </p><p>He swallows his argument. </p><p>“Now, you report for duty tomorrow morning, 9 a.m. sharp. And with a better attitude.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Divine Dealings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“You look like you did something interesting in an alley” </p><p>“It was a church and it was awful”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is some confessing in order?” Stephen asks Mordo when they meet in front of a small church under the morning sky. It’s windows are boarded up and the metal cross on its roof is bent. He wonders if that’s a bad omen. </p><p>“Isn’t there always?” Mordo leads the way into the building. </p><p>Straight away Stephen disapproves of the dim interior and the air so filled with dust he can taste it. “Are we meeting with Jesus? If not I would rather wait outside” he says, covering his mouth and being careful not to get too much dust on his shiny oxfords.</p><p>“Stephen what I’m about to tell you isn’t what I would call good news” </p><p>“Well, I am aware you’re the messenger from hell” he tries to remember the last time Mordo gave him good news and comes up short. </p><p>That’s forgotten when he notices a presence behind him. He turns around and he’s looking at dark eyes for just a second before he recognises the face they sit in. It’s her. </p><p>He tries to act first but she beats him to it, throwing her weight against him and sending them both falling onto the bench behind him. The old wood shatters beneath their weight and Stephen grabs on to her, throwing her against another. She recovers fast, too fast, and flips the coin again, slamming him by the lapel into bench after bench, until they roll back into the middle aisle. He’s caught in a headlock. </p><p>Stephen would have time to be embarrassed he was beaten so quickly if she wasnt choking the life out of him. </p><p>A fourth person joins them, a man. He says something to the woman in an African dialect Stephen hasn't heard before and after a long moment she lets go of him.  </p><p>“Play nice with your new partner Nakia” The man says in English as Stephen gasps down air. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>-</p><p>The four of them walk away from the church in a cold heavy silence. Stephen’s upset. He’s upset that for some reason his enemy is his partner, he’s upset that his suit is riddled with dust and torn by splinters, he’s upset that he isn't in London drinking tea in the office or in Manhattan enjoying lavish breakfasts. </p><p>They go to a diner and sit outside, under the determined sun. The coffee is abysmal. </p><p>“So who are these people?” He asks Mordo, making a face not just because of the bitter coffee. </p><p>“Prince T’challa and Nakia, of Wakanda. They’re the ones Klaw stole the vibranium from”</p><p>“I’m shocked he pulled it off” Stephen deadpans. He does mean it though, he wouldn’t dare even steal Nakias bracelet off her wrist after all the trouble she's been. At least she’s not on Klaws side. </p><p>“We’re going to work with them to make sure Klaw doesn’t end up with a weapon that could cause disaster” Mordo informs him. </p><p>“Why do they need our help?” he glares at Nakia who looks back like she’s ready to cover him in gas and set him on fire. </p><p>“You were somewhat adept at protecting Stark” she says, struggling to get the words out. </p><p>“Yes and that’ll be your job, while Nakia focuses on locating the vibranium” T’challa explains. </p><p>Mordo hands out blue files to the two of them, “Here are your files. Nakia your cover is Amara William, a journalist doing a deep dive on the weapon industry and Stephen you’re Loren Holmes, a military negotiator and Stark’s fiance” </p><p>Stephen raises his eyebrows at several things; at the silly name, the engagement, the logic of it. “I can’t see Stark marrying into the military” If he didn’t know from studying the man his reaction in the garage is enough evidence he’s very much against weapons, therefore war. Stephen gets it, he hates it too, it’s why he wanted to stay away from field work. </p><p>“His best friend is an Air Force Colonel. I think he’ll live with it” Mordo dismisses. </p><p>“Every year Stark is invited to the weapon expo. Usually he doesn’t attend but this time he will be, since his fiance asked very nicely. As soon as Klaw hears he’ll be there.” T’challa explains.</p><p>Stephens brows ascend into his hairline. “You want to put Klaw and Stark in the same room?”</p><p>“Yes, because you’re going to give him a bugged engagement ring and he’ll act as the perfect bait” Mordo says. </p><p>Stephen huffs, amused imagining Stark's reaction to said plan. “He wont take that lying down”</p><p>“Then make sure he’s standing. Now, we’ll leave the two of you to get acquainted.”</p><p>When Mordo and T’challa stand, the rest of the people sitting outside do too. They all disperse until it's just him and Nakia. </p><p>She leans back in her chair and crosses her arms, “Dr Stephen Strange. Former neurosurgeon and current British intelligence operative, that’s quite a transition”</p><p>“Hm. I’m overqualified for this job” he says, opening his file so he doesn't have to look at the woman. It’s encrypted so he takes his glasses out of his breast pocket and lets the glass transform the symbols into English. </p><p>“Yes, it doesn't take much skill to be a puppet. I just don't understand why a man that doesn’t want to be on the field is so good at it” </p><p>He looks over the file at Nakia. She’s so young and unblemished. “Maybe you’re immortal but if I don’t work at eleven I’ll quite quickly die” Last time he dropped the ball his mentor died. He plans, and prays, for that to be an isolated incident. </p><p>She smiles. “That would just be terrible” </p><p>“What motivates you? Impressing your prince?” he asks, reading about the expo. It’s happening in Cape Town, at a palace. </p><p>“I defend my country” Nakia clips back, all amusement wiped from her rounded features. </p><p>“It seems you’ll need luck with that, when your monarchs are so distracted by your… appearance” Stephen jabs again. T’challa was staring at her like a lovesick idiot at every opportunity he had. He gets that Nakia is attractive but he was overdoing it. </p><p>Nakia abruptly stands and offers him a poisonous smile. “I’ll try to embarrass you less next time we meet”</p><p>Stephen smiles at the file as she paces away. Evidently she’s the embarrassed one. </p><p>-</p><p>The hotel room smells like fast food but he’s glad to be indoors again, if only to shower off church dust and change into something more presentable. </p><p>The source of the smell is answered when he finds Stark in the living room chewing on a burger. He looks silly in a dress shirt and sweatpants. </p><p>“You look like you did something interesting in an alley” he says when he sees him. </p><p>“It was a church and it was awful” Stephen huffs, dropping his case so he can take his ruined blazer off.</p><p>“Oh that’s hot. Do you like Burger King?” the man signals at an unopened box on the coffee table. </p><p>“No- Did you order takeaway? What part of ‘in serious danger’ do you struggle with?” he rests assured that the phone in the room isn’t bugged, he checked, but the person who delivered the food could have  been planted, could have snatched him. </p><p>Stark only shrugs. “I’m not a file on your desk, I need to eat”</p><p>He’s sprawled on the sofa so when Stephen comes to sit he draws in his knees to make space. Stephen looks at him for a moment and envies how decompressed the man is, how soft he looks in loose clothes with messy hair and no cares in the world. </p><p>“I’ll kill you if you drop anything on my shirt” He grumbles, opening the box and finding a chicken burger and chips. He can work with that. </p><p>“I don’t think your boss would appreciate that” Stark says around a full mouth. </p><p>Stephen ignores that, his attention on a leather bag left on the floor by the kitchen. “That bag wasn’t here when I left”</p><p>“I had a trusted friend send me some stuff. I’m lost without my toys” Stark winks.</p><p>Stephen glares in response. “Do I need to give you a class on how not to get yourself killed?”</p><p>“I don’t listen to teachers unless they’re hot”</p><p>Stephen thought Nakia was the only person he’d want to strangle today. He was wrong about that. </p><p>“So go on”</p><p>Stephen's ears grow hot when he realises what Stark's said and the man smirks at him, watching with eyes that are lazy yet saturated with intensity. It makes his face burn and his body want. </p><p>He remembers himself, “One, If I don’t tell you to do something don’t do it” </p><p>Stark sighs loud. “I’m already bored”</p><p>His knee is blocking Stephen’s view of his face so he pushes it until it hits the back of the couch. “My job is to keep you alive, so please make that as easy for me as you can” </p><p>“You’re focusing on the wrong thing Strange. What you need to worry about is how easy am I to kidnap and how much torture I can take before I cooperate” </p><p>“Well?”</p><p>Stark puts two chips in his mouth and they hang between his lips as he thinks. “I’m moderately easy to kidnap and I don’t like torture”</p><p>Stephen rolls his eyes. “Wonderful” </p><p>“I am good at making it look like I’m cooperating but Klaw is smarter than you think, so basically make sure I don’t get kidnapped” </p><p>“I will, please don’t make that harder by contacting the outside world”</p><p>Stark's tongue darts out to pull the rest of the chips into his mouth and he smiles. “Oh in that case you’ll have to be good company won't you Mr Strange?” </p><p>Stephen feels a socked foot poke beneath his ribs and he’s aware Stark is messing with him, winding him up, trying to get a reaction. He wishes he could say he wasn’t succeeding. </p><p>“Well not just me, someone else is joining us”</p><p>Stark drops his allure at that, “More MI6?”</p><p>“No, that woman who chased us is a Wakandan spy. She’s on the mission”</p><p>Stark sits up. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“I know. I hate it too. Anyway, the three of us are flying to Manhattan first thing tomorrow morning to gear up”</p><p>“We’re getting in an airplane with that crazy person?”</p><p>“Unfortunately” he’s not looking forward to being in an enclosed space with Nakia for five hours, or Stark for that matter. </p><p>“She owes me a Roadster” He says after a moment of silence filled by only the television. </p><p>“We’ll take care of that. Isn't your company worth billions?” Stephen asks, taking a first bite of the burger. Stark is rich, very rich. He forgets that, especially when he’s eating junk and wearing mismatched, borrowed clothes in a dingy hotel room. </p><p>“It’s a matter of principle” he explains, waving a chip at Stephen. </p><p>He easily extracts it from Stark's fingers and eats it himself. “What are you watching?”</p><p>“Gossip Girl reruns, this show is that sweet spot between awful and excellent” </p><p>-</p><p>Stephen likes Stark, generally. But he has concerns. As he watches him sit carelessly in the chair next to him and stretch his legs over his lap he wonders if the man can perform when it'll be needed of him. </p><p>"Stark I'm not used to you being so… casual" he tells him, pushing his legs off his lap. He'd rather not get scuffs on his slacks from the man's sneakers. </p><p>Stark takes off his shoes and claims Stephen's lap again. "You're just uptight"</p><p>Nakia snorts from the other side of the jet aisle. </p><p>"You can't be putting your feet up on tables at the Stark expo"</p><p>Stark makes a disgusted face. "Is it still called that? I'm emailing Pepper and telling her to unsponsor or whatever" he slides his bag from under his desk and takes out a black rectangle with nothing on it. He swipes his hand across the surface and a keyboard lights up on it, followed by a projected screen. </p><p>"Why are you so careless?" Stephen sighs, hoping he won't be using the word 'whatever' at the expo. </p><p>Stark looks up from his translucent screen with a stale expression. "I don't want to be here, I want to be at my garage arguing with truckers about windscreen prices and explaining to rich idiots that I can't just put any engine in their sports car. Forgive me if I'm not 'trying'" that said, he returns to soundlessly typing. </p><p>"Someone's moody. Maybe some rest is in order" Nakia teases. </p><p>Stark directs his distaste to her. "As if I'll fall asleep around you"</p><p>She shrugs. "For all you know your white knight is the one you shouldn't trust"</p><p>"I hacked his laptop and looked him up on the agency network, he's who he says he is. I can't say the same about you"</p><p>"You did what?"</p><p>-</p><p>In Manhattan Stephen leaves Stark with Nakia so he can pick up the ring. He doesn't enjoy that but the quicker they can get to Cape Town the better. </p><p>When he gets out of the taxi in front of the ring shop Stark Tower catches his eye. He looks at it for a moment, amazed at its grandeur even from a distance, amazed that Stark has so much but stays so far away from it, to fix cars on a Malibu dirt road.  </p><p>In the shop he gives his name, his cover name, and receives a navy box. Mordo took care of everything behind the scenes so the ring is bugged and ready to go. </p><p>Stephen opens the box to see what they went for and finds a band with two shiny silver outer strips and a matte one in the middle. Three diamonds cut across its width. </p><p>It's not Stark at all, too elegant, but definitely something Loren would go for, being a big walletted individual that wants to show off his fiance as much as he can. </p><p>With it in pocket, he returns to the taxi he asked wait for him and asks the driver to take him to the shop where Nakia and Tony should be trying on new clothes for the trip. </p><p>He's happy to find when he walks in that they're doing that but when Stark comes out to present Nakia with the outfit only she could have picked it's clear his intervention is needed. </p><p>"No this is all wrong" he tells her, gesturing at Stark who may look great in a black suit and shirt with a vivid purple tie but doesn't look right. "It's not Tony Stark at all"</p><p>Nakia gives him an unimpressed look. "What? Stark wears suits with details that catch the eye"</p><p>"Stark wears simple suits with details that catch the eye. He doesn't wear black shirts and he definitely doesn't wear formal shoes" he insists, pushing past Nakia and checking through the rest of her picks on the rack. </p><p>“What does he wear if not formal shoes?” </p><p>“Sneakers, preferably wedged. He’s insecure about his height” He explains, removing anything too out there from the rack. It feels good to best Nakia, his skills are concentrated in his brain after all. </p><p>“I was flattered until you said that” Stark says, coming up to them to lean on a pillar. </p><p>“As your fiance I should know these things” </p><p>“My fiance?”</p><p>Nakia sniggers, “You didn’t tell him that part?”</p><p>He didn’t. On the jet explained the plan, he explained Loren Holmes and Amara Williams, he just didn’t add that. </p><p>Stark looks like he’s tasting lemon. “In what world would I end up with a military man?”</p><p>“That’s what I said” Stephen grumbles as tie patterns and colours swim in his mind. It’s why he was reluctant to say anything. </p><p>“You’ll just have to work hard to prove it was Lorens winning personality that caused you to overlook that” Nakia says, clearly enjoying their predicament too much. </p><p>Stephen shews her off to the women's section so she can build herself her own Amara wardrobe and focuses on Stark and himself, asking the assistant for specific shades, materials, colours and accessories. </p><p>“Wow Strange you’re really in your element” Stark says when the assistant walks away looking overwhelmed. </p><p>“Don’t call me that, call me Stephen. No, Loren” According to his ID and cards he’s Loren Holmes, he might as well step into the role. </p><p>“How did we meet?” </p><p>Stephen ponders between navy and black pinstripe, holding each up to Stark to see what compliments him better. Navy. “My file says we knew each other from your weapons days and reconnected”</p><p>“But that's some bullshit”</p><p>“Exactly, we met at your garage. My lambo broke down and I was late for a meeting” For making it up on the spot it’s a much better premise. </p><p>Stark smiles. “You were being super annoying about it too” </p><p>“Yeah and then I saw the picture of you and Colonel Rhodes on your desk” he adds, remembering it. </p><p>Stark lights up with inspiration. “And you told me that’s who you were meeting. I was like ‘he’s my brother' and drove you to your lunch” </p><p>“You stayed through the meeting and you were going to leave when it was done but I liked you so I convinced you to stay for dessert” </p><p>“And I drove you back to the garage afterward” </p><p>“You were very professional, you gave me your card” That makes Stephen smile, Stark may be laid back but his work is clearly important to him, so he can picture himself nodding along as the attractive mechanic in overalls runs him through what repairs his car needs. </p><p>“And you called not to ask about how the car was, but if I was free anytime for a date”</p><p>They laugh at that. It’s mostly funny to Stephen because it sounds exactly like what he would have done if he had stumbled upon Stark and not sought him out. </p><p>The assistant comes back with clothes draped over her arm and Stephen returns to the task at hand. He steps close to Stark and tugs at the offensively bright tie around his neck until it’s loose enough to disarm. Being close causes him to notice a faint glow illuminating the inside of the shirt collar. He knows about the device in Stark's chest but he hasn’t seen any pictures. He’s curious about it. </p><p>It’s not the time to ask though, so he focuses on building the perfect wardrobe. </p><p>An hour later the three of them are done and burdened with enough bags to drown in. Nakia leaves first, catching a taxi. He and Stark get a car, a Stark Industries car. As is the plan. A reporter takes a taxi to catch a commercial flight and Tony Stark gets a personal car to take him to his jet. </p><p>Before they step out of the shop to get into said car Stephen stops Tony and puts down all their bags to slip the ring box out of his pocket. His hand is rough and his nails darkened by oil, all completely contrasted by the shiny new ring. “Now you’re my fiance” </p><p>Stark holds up his hand and inspects the ring. He offers a lukewarm reaction. “It’s cute”</p><p>Stephen chuckles and picks up all the bags again. “C’mon Stark we have places to be” </p><p>“I’m your fiance, call me Tony for christ sake” </p><p>Stephen can’t help but smile as he opens the door with his back. “Sorry, after you Tony” </p><p>On their car leans a man in a black suit, their driver. When he sees them he stands very straight. “Tony?” </p><p>“Oh m- Happy!” He pulls the man in for a hug and looks at him like a dear friend. Stephen frowns. </p><p>“I thought it was a mistake when I got the call to pick you up, what the hell are you doing back here and why didn’t you come sooner?”</p><p>“Malibu would burn without me. How are you?”</p><p>“A lot more bored without you. Who’s that? Your bodyguard?”</p><p>Stephen would be offended if he wasn’t caught by surprise. He didn’t expect the driver to speak to them let alone ask questions.</p><p>Tony loops their arms together and tugs him forward. “No this is my fiance, Loren. Loren this is Happy” he introduces, smiling wide. </p><p>Stephen’s impressed by how easily he acts. </p><p>The driver seems unconvinced regardless. “I’m sorry what?”</p><p>Tony chuckles. “Yeah, I never thought I’d see the day either” </p><p>Happy examines the two of them slowly. His eyes catch on Tony’s new jewelry. “You mentioned none of this last time I saw you” </p><p>“A lot can happen in a year” </p><p>His unimpressed look is excellent. </p><p>Tony sighs in defeat. It makes Stephen tense up in fear of what he might say. “Okay, he works for the army and I know how that looks so I was a bit embarrassed” </p><p>“The army? Really? After everything?” Happy’s disbelief goes ignored, Stephen's just happy Tony improvises like a dream. </p><p>Tony points a finger at his friend's face. “That exact reaction is why I didn’t tell you”</p><p>“If it’s any consolation I’m only a negotiator” Stephen offers, smiling placidly. Loren is supposed to be a proud man but for him it doesn’t really make sense, he envisions Tony with someone more mild mannered, to offset his strong sense of presence.  </p><p>Happy drops his bewildered expression with a head shake and takes the shopping bags from Stephen. They did it, they convinced him, somewhat. He grins at Tony when the driver goes to the boot. </p><p>Maybe he won’t be so hard to deal with. <br/>Stephen really believes that as Happy drives them to the airport. Tony’s telling the story of how they met and he’s excited, rambling, adding details like how amusing he found Stephens ‘properness’. It’s so well done it sounds real, completely. He almost wonders if that didn’t really happen. </p><p>“So you’re telling me you, a military guy, met Tony Stark and didn’t recognise him?” Happy asks, narrowing his eyes at Stephen through the rearview. </p><p>Right. They forgot to weave that into the story. “Well I did, when I saw the picture on his desk it clicked. I didn’t want him to write me off as a fan or something of the sort so I just didn’t bring it up” he improvises. </p><p>“Ever the gentleman, he didn’t bring it up until the second date” </p><p>Still unimpressed, Happy drops the subject. They end up talking about Stephen's travels for the rest of the trip. He appreciates the agency has taken him around the globe, so he doesn’t have to lie about his experience of Barcelona's architecture or Brighton’s soggy atmosphere.  </p><p>“He’s going to tell everyone he knows about this” Tony sighs, settling down in the jet. </p><p>“The question is, is he going to call bullshit?” Stephen says, sending his text to Rhodes so he can focus on the conversation.</p><p>“He’ll have a lot of questions for Rhodey”</p><p>“Good thing I just updated him on the situation” he waves his phone as indication. </p><p>“Are you two friends or?”</p><p>Stephen sits opposite Tony. “No he very much dislikes me”</p><p>He smiles, “That makes much more sense” </p><p>Stephen stretches his legs under the table and smiles back. “Good job on the acting by the way, you could take Hollywood by storm”</p><p>Tony waves it off, then lies across his two seats. “Course, I’ve spent most of my life acting”</p><p>Stephen wonders if he’s talking about the general concept of social acting or if it’s more than that, if he’s had to completely assassinate his character to put on a face that looks nothing like his.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. About The Town</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony lets go and walks up to the large round fountain in the square. He jumps up to the ledge and faces him with a smile, “So, Mr Negotiator, negotiate me out of jumping into the fountain”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've seen the movie, this has the dancing chapter. :))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They get to the Cape Town Marriott after sunset. Paparazzi are armed and ready to take pictures when the two of them get out of their car. </p><p>Tony Stark attending an expo is big news, even bigger considering he's stayed out of the media for so long. Such annoyance works to their advantage of course, the more pictures of them together the better. </p><p>"Can I please carry something?" Tony asks when he's hauling their four bags out of the back of the car. </p><p>He gives Tony one bag and takes care of the rest. He's glared at but it doesn't sway him, he feels a strong need to take care of Tony, to make things as easy for him as he can. It's the least he can do for a man that's been ripped away from the life he wants and dropped into one he doesn't. </p><p>They pass the photographers and cross a bridge to the hotel entrance. It overlooks clear water and healthy greenery. </p><p>"You do realise after this you'll struggle to go undercover ever again" Tony murmurs only loud enough for him to hear as they step into the hotel lobby. </p><p>"Going undercover isn't my actual job so I don't mind that at all" He murmurs back, looking around at the very clean and modern space. A thin stream of people come and go around them, nobody immediately suspicious. </p><p>"What is your actual job?" </p><p>"Strategizing missions. I'm an office guy" he misses the office. He misses stealing Wong's biscuits and making Mordos life a nightmare. </p><p>Tony's brows draw together. "I wouldn't have thought" </p><p>They check in easily and travel in the elevator to one of the two penthouses in the hotel. It's spacey, with white walls and furniture and a lot of windows showing off the Cape Town landscape and coast. </p><p>Stephen steps away from the view and slips on his glasses, using the scanning feature to detect bugs in all the rooms. He's happy to find none.</p><p>"You look cute with the glasses, like a teacher" </p><p>Stephen slips them off his nose and shakes his head at him. "You're concerningly into teachers you know" </p><p>Tony falls back onto their bed. "Of course, they impart knowledge. Who doesn't like a big brain?" He turns onto his stomach and smirks at him.</p><p>Stephen bites back a groan and sits on the edge of the bed. "Everyone, when you put it like that" </p><p>They're quiet for a while. Stephen absently massages his hands and thinks about the job ahead of them. If the mission was in his command he probably would have planned it better, in a way that didn't involve dropping Tony in the mouth of the Dragon. </p><p>It's not a wrong approach, he can see where Mordo and T'challa were coming from. Klaw doesn't second guess killing people but he wouldn't kill Tony, he wouldn't kill the one person outside of Wakanda that actually knows how to turn vibranium from a volatile substance into a functional form. It's the safe play.</p><p>He repeats that to himself hoping he'll feel the truth of the words. </p><p>The bed shifts and Stephen looks beside him at Tony's face. It may be upside down but those intent eyes are clearly observing his hands. "Why is an office guy working a high profile case on the field Stephen?"</p><p>He asks carefully, softly, so Stephen replies in the same way, "Because MI6 decided he is" </p><p>Tony blinks, digesting that. His eyes are so bright, so rich, they calm him. "I overheard your boss in Nevada, what do they have on you?" </p><p>Stephen huffs out of his nose. "Nothing, it's what I owe them. I was a neurosurgeon as you might know and I crashed my car. I was desperate to fix my hands so I could return to my work, so much so I spent all the money I had. I went all the way to Nepal, chasing a rumour, and that's where I met my boss. He was working a case and saved me from some thugs... I don't know what he saw when he looked at me but he figured I was worth saving. He took me to London and MI6 gave me a place to live, food and water, training, physio, all of it. They, and I'm not kidding, they hypnotized me out of my fear of cars" he still laughs at that, at the absurdity, and that despite that, it worked. </p><p>"And in return you owed them" Tony concludes. </p><p>He nods. "Yeah they wanted eight years out of me. Of course they have the last say on what I do for them in the eight years"</p><p>The first few times he was put on the field were tests, he's convinced. If he died he would have just been easy collateral, no family and no choice. If he didn't he was useful, talented. </p><p>It's a trap. Of course he would do everything he could to survive when things get bad but every time he's survived he's only spurred the agency to deploy him again.</p><p>He's a good Strategist. Why that isn't enough for them, he doesn't understand. </p><p>"How many do you have left?" </p><p>"Five"</p><p>"And what happens after?" </p><p>"I don't know, I wouldn't mind staying, but sticking to what I actually want to do" five years is a long time. God knows, Klaw could kill him by the end of the week. He doesn't tend to think about what comes after.</p><p>"Why don't we go for a walk?" </p><p> </p><p>The climate outside is pleasant, fresh but warm. Stephen trots down stone stairs with Tony right by his side, holding on to his arm. It comforts him to have the physical closeness, to know Tony's safe even if it’s just for the moment. Afterall, those two suspicious characters from the lobby have been following them.  </p><p>When they get to the bottom of the stairs though Tony lets go and walks up to the large round fountain in the square. Water sprays out of a stone fish at its middle. <br/>He jumps up to the ledge and faces him with a smile, “So, Mr Negotiator, negotiate me out of jumping into the fountain”</p><p>Confused, Stephen walks up to him. “Why would you do that in the first place, you have nothing to gain”</p><p>He tips his head. “It could be fun”</p><p>Behind him light bursts out of the fish in a vivid orange. It showers over Tony like a halo and he feels like he’s looking up at an angel.</p><p>“I can think of more fun things” </p><p>Tony slaps his hands onto Stephen's shoulders and grins down at him. “But you know what they say, have fun before you die” </p><p>It’s not fair, how beautiful he is. </p><p>“What if you jump in and find that walking around soaking wet at night isn't as fun as you thought?” he asks, trying to think past his awe. His hands are shaking excessively. </p><p>As Tony considers that the light behind him shifts to yellow. It looks golden where it touches his skin. “Then it’ll be a funny story to look back on”</p><p>Stephen realises the trick isn’t to explain why jumping in a fountain is a bad idea, it’s to explain why it's a bad idea for Tony. Tony who fears nothing and rides horses without a saddle, Tony who keeps his insecurities close to his heart.  </p><p>“As funny as the candids that’ll be taken of you? The ones that show what you keep under this lovely salmon shirt?” he decides to say, offering him a knowing look as he smooths the fabric, careful not to touch the circular outline underneath it. He’s seen every picture there is to see of Tony Stark and none reveal more than an outline, a circular question mark right in the centre of his chest. </p><p>The light shifts green as Tony thinks once more. “You’re alright” he hops down from the ledge, keeping his hands on his shoulders. </p><p>“If I wasn’t convincing, would you have jumped?”</p><p>“I don’t know, would I have?”</p><p>The light covers them in blue and Stephen laughs. He doesn’t know the answer and for that he laughs. Tony’s so smart, one of the smartest people in history, but he’s such a moron. He would only consider the depth of the water as he’s falling toward it. He would only test the breaks when he’s going too fast. He would only check for cars after he’s crossed. </p><p>It’s a mystery whether he would have jumped or not and there’s a chaotic beauty to it.</p><p>The moment shatters when a loud motorbike stops right next to them. The driver takes their helmet off and he’s displeased to see it's Nakia. “Evening, Mr and Miss Bond”</p><p>“He’s Miss right?” Tony says, pointing at Stephen. </p><p>When Nakia nods it grinds his gears even further. “You're not supposed to be making contact in public.”</p><p>“You're being followed.”</p><p>“I know. Two people from the hotel lobby. Early-30s. Man in a brown suit and woman in a leather jacket, which is why you should leave.”</p><p>“They diverted when you turned down the steps. So they'll be waiting ahead for you.”</p><p>“I’ll take care of it” he insists. Every moment they spend together makes him more nervous. Anyone could be watching. </p><p>She raises a brow. “Take care of it? To be clear, you mean give them your wallet and act scared?”</p><p>Tony crosses his arms. “What's going on?”</p><p>“You're being tested. Someone is trying to make sure that your fiance is really a negotiator...and not someone who's trained how to fight. MI6 agent, for example.”</p><p>“I said, you are not needed here.” he grits out, making sure no one was close enough to hear her. It’s like she wants the plan to blow up in their face.</p><p>“I think she’s right though” Tony says.</p><p>Stephen sighs. She is right, if only she would go away and not ruin a good thing. </p><p>“And remember, be pathetic, like you were in the church” she flashes a smile and it disappears under her helmet. It takes Stephen all his restraint to not pull his gun out and shoot her wheels flat as the bike obnoxiously drives into a narrow road. </p><p>“You look like one of my dads bombs”</p><p>He blinks and looks back at Tony. “What?”</p><p>“They were bright and shook with poorly contained energy. He may as well have placed billboards above them saying ‘This is a bomb’” he explains, his gestures cutting through pink light. </p><p>“Do bombs need to be subtle?”</p><p>“It help- actually let’s not get into it” Tony loops their arms together and he’s dragged past the fountain, to find new sights and unfortunate company.</p><p>Of all places it’s a kids park. They’re passing a kids park and two sinister characters with too many tattoos block their passage. Stephen leads the two of them into the little park and the thugs follow. </p><p>The man skips around them and blocks their way. He leans on one of the swing beams and looks at Stephens feet. “Nice shoes.”</p><p>“Thank you.” He takes a step forward but the greasy man doesn’t budge. The woman sits on a swing and watches them with an ugly smile. </p><p>“Perhaps you give them to me.”</p><p>“I think your feet are a little small.”</p><p>“Then maybe you have money? It’s about our dinner time” The man smiles. Many of his teeth are gold.</p><p>Tony reaches down his pocket and produces a wallet. There are only two notes in it, two hundreds. He gives them to the man.  “Enjoy your dinner”</p><p>The man in front of them doesn’t budge and rusted chains sing when the woman hops off of the swing. She slides up next to Stephen with a pocket knife in hand. “Nice watch” </p><p>His arm tightens enough to cut the circulation in Tony’s.</p><p>“And the ring” The man adds.</p><p>It stings Stephen to watch Tony work the ring off his finger and drop it in the man's undeserving palm. </p><p>“Hm. Thank you” He says, then looks at Stephen expectantly. </p><p>He’s standing very still. He knows how easy it would be, to smack the woman's head against the pole next to her and stick her pocket knife in the man's neck. He knows how much he doesn't want to give up the Jaeger, his only watch, the one he’s worn every day since he sold the rest. </p><p>“Loren give the lady your watch” Tony’s words sound kind but his eyes are hard and heavy.</p><p>He exhales all plans of violence and unclasps his watch, dropping it in the woman's claws. </p><p>The two of them begin to cackle. It echoes. Stephen grabs the woman's face and smacks her head on that red pole behind her. </p><p>She cries out, her comrade helps her as she stumbles, and the two of them flee like hobbling creatures that belong underneath a bridge. </p><p>“Stephen” </p><p>Tony’s gentle voice gets him to exhale. He shakes his hands, and his head. The frustration peels away. It’s just an object. Just an object. </p><p>“Not very good at subtlety, I give you zero” </p><p>Her again. Stephen considers bashing his own head into the pole. </p><p>“That man stole my only watch.” he tells her when she walks into the park. That watch saw him in glory, despair, and recovery. It saw the only man he ever killed and the mentor he lost.</p><p>“Aren't you supposed to be a British Army negotiator?</p><p>“Yes, and they’re actually trained to handle themselves in a bad situation. Now, I would love if you stopped questioning my decisions”</p><p>She quirks her head and smiles deviously. “So you've actually thought this through.”</p><p>“Do you want me to knock your brain out too?”</p><p>God he misses a time when the worst of his problems was Tony jumping into a fountain.</p><p>Nakia steps close, like she’s ready to dare him to make good on his word. He flexes his fingers and glares down at her.</p><p>Tony shoves between the two of them. “Hey! You two are supposed to be looking after me. Why am I keeping you in check? Either you start to look like you know what you're doing or I'm out of here.”</p><p>He strides out of the park and has them chasing after him.</p><p>--</p><p>Stephen likes to play chess when he needs to decompress. Focusing his mind on the board and not whatever is going on around it files everything away. He doesn’t ask Tony to play with him, since he’s on the phone.</p><p>Wong's insisted it’s weird that Stephen can play chess with himself, that surely he would just pick a side and sabotage the other so it can win. And that he’s a loser. </p><p>He’s tried to explain that that’s the challenge, to try his best to win on each side he plays and not give in to any temptations. It’s epic really, the idea that one is defeating themselves. </p><p>Sometimes he plays roles though, sometimes he imagines he isn’t playing himself, but people he knows. It’s interesting to build profiles on how they would play; Wong subscribes to slow and steady wins the race. He would rely on his pawns and underuse the pieces with potential. Mordo would be uninspired but efficient, he would know all the techniques in the book. Tony would go in guns blazing, but only to distract from the humble piece that will sink it all.</p><p>Nakia would write 'fuck you' on the board with the pieces, then burn it all. The box included. Probably the instruction manual too.</p><p>Tony returns to the table, placing his empty glass on it and sitting down with one foot tucked under him. “They were calling to confirm our attendance for tomorrow. Drink?”</p><p>“No. Thank you” He doesn’t drink on the job, unless the job requires it. He can’t think of the last time he drank because he wanted to.</p><p>Tony sighs dramatically as Stephen tries to focus. He unscrews the white rum once more.</p><p>“Do you need a bigger glass?” he remarks, glancing at Tony. He’s almost half way through the bottle.</p><p>He receives a defiant look. “Why when I have the bottle?” Tony drinks straight from it and Stephen notes that going against his actions only makes him more committed to them. “The question is, are you gonna help me or not?</p><p>“No. Thank you.”</p><p>Tony narrows his eyes at him. “Is that fun?” The rum sloshes in the bottle when he uses it to gesture at the board. </p><p>Stephen ignores him. He’s already lost his flow and needs it back.</p><p>He’s faintly aware of Tony leaving the couch, and when he turns on the stereo Stephen's brows almost touch in his effort to focus over the loud music filling the room. Solomon Burke, Cry To Me seeps into his skull and every time he reaches for a piece he retracts his hand at the realisation it’s a bad move. </p><p>After doing that too many times he gives up and stands. Tony’s dancing, without a care in the world. Rum threatens to spill and his sleep trousers rest low on his hips as he feels the music. Stephen can almost see the music flowing in through the tips of his fingers and sinking into his heart. It reminds him of how music used to make him feel. </p><p>“No fun dancing by yourself. I need a partner.” He takes Stephens wrists.</p><p>He stays put, despite his urge to sway to the music. “No.”</p><p>“As you can't dance? Or you don't want to?” Tony teases. He moves Stephen's wrists so his hands make a circular motion.</p><p>“We'll call it both.” He says, not entirely truthfully. He’s been complimented on his dancing, though that was ballroom. </p><p>The two of them sway together and it’s sweet how encouraging Tony’s being, clapping his hands slowly and smiling like it’s impressive. Until he makes a quick motion.</p><p>Stephen blinks, realising Tony just used his own hand to slap him.</p><p>“Sorry. So sorry” He can barely contain his laughter as he gets them swaying again.</p><p>He doesn’t find it particularly funny.</p><p>When Tony does it a second time Stephen’s just about ready to smack him right back.</p><p>“What do you think this is?” he grits out, glaring at the man he thought he had a mutual respect with.</p><p>Tony smiles like he’s never done any wrong in his life and holds up the rum bottle. “Still no drink?”</p><p>Stephen yanks it out of his hand and places it firmly on the nightstand. “Don't you make me put you over my knee.”</p><p>Tony smirks and his eyes set alight. “So you don't want to dance.”</p><p>Stephen realises what he just said and shakes his head vigorously. Unfortunately the image doesn’t fall out in the process, it very much stays at the front of his mind. </p><p>“But you want to wrestle.”</p><p>“No, I d-”</p><p>Tony dives at him and the two of them go right over the back of the couch. </p><p>If hitting the couch chair knocks the wind out of him then hitting the table knocks everything else. </p><p>The music doesn't quite swallow the sound of shattering glass and the carpet doesn't quite absorb the blow when they end up on the floor.</p><p>His shoulder hurts, and the back of his head. Of course Tony is perfectly fine. Perfectly fine and braced above him. </p><p>He has eyes that command attention, so much attention, a world of attention. Enough that Stephen hasn't spent much time looking at his lips. </p><p>But Tony's hand slips and he's leaning on his elbow. He's so close. Stephen can't help but look, and ask himself if what he thinks is about to happen is really going to happen. </p><p>Tony watches him with half lidded eyes and Stephen's hands move on their own, one encasing his wrist and the other running down his side. Maybe they're cold, or Tony's body is just that hot. </p><p>He keeps sinking down and eventually the space between them disappears. Their lips touch. </p><p>They only touch, they only breathe eachothers air. But Stephen wants to steal it, he wants to take all of Tony's air and own it.</p><p>He tips his chin up and locks their mouths, stealing everything in a kiss. </p><p>One isn't enough, that's what he realises when it ends. So he tugs Tony's wrist and leaves him leaning on both elbows, has them pressed together. He doesn't care that he tastes like pure rum or that their relationship is supposed to be professional, he just knows he needs.</p><p>Tony seems to agree when his tongue boldly tastes Stephen and fingers slide into his hair. </p><p>Stephen in turn runs his hands up sturdy biceps and hooks his fingers under the thin fabric of his vest, eager to feel it all.</p><p>It's like climbing to the peak of a roller coaster; anticipation, fear, excitement, they all build until it feels like it's going to burst out of your body, because you know the drop is to come. </p><p>That's how he feels when he turns them both over. He's careful when he places a knee between Tony's legs and greedy when he rejoins their mouths.</p><p>Tony bites his lip, he drags it and dives back up to slip their tongues together. Stephen can't even dream to hold back his gasp, or how aroused that makes him. </p><p>It's too much. When Tony's rough hands yank his shirt out of slacks and spread over his bare back it's too much. When he grinds up it's too much. When he groans into Stephens mouth it's too much.</p><p>He wouldn't want any less. </p><p>Tony starts to open up his shirt buttons, but he makes that difficult when he leans down to claim his neck with hard kisses and dragged teeth. </p><p>His arms are shaking, not from his own weight but from the charge of the moment. </p><p>When Tony moans Stephen's vision blanks for a beat. </p><p>He wants to hear it again, he wants to taste the sound. He claims Tony's mouth once more. One hand goes around the back of his neck and the other plunges beneath his vest, not gentle when it grips him.</p><p>He does moan again, and it's delicious, it tastes of rum and heaven, it breathes life into him and sucks it away at once. </p><p>But it tastes like rum. </p><p>When he leans up Tony chases his lips.</p><p>"You should go to bed"</p><p>Tony makes a sound that sounds like a complaint. He bumps his head soundlessly on the floor and looks up in a way that shows off his long dark lashes.</p><p>Stephen gathers himself in a shatteringly deep breath and rises to a kneel. "C'mon" </p><p>Tony takes his offered hand but does little to assist in hauling him up. When he is standing he doesn't move, despite Stephen gently tugging his hand. </p><p>He sighs and positions Tony's arms over his shoulders so he can pick him up. He's heavy but Stephen's dealt with enough unconscious people to be able to handle it. Tony's body also warms his core like a nice fire. </p><p>He's clumsy in throwing back the bed covers but meticulous when he puts Tony under them. The guy's already half asleep. </p><p>Stephen smiles, because he did the right thing stopping before they got out of control and because Tony Stark is the most adorable person he's ever seen. </p><p>"Sweet dreams Mr Mechanic" </p><p>When he tries to step away Tony takes him loosely by the hand. He seems a gentle breeze away from sleep but he's holding on to consciousness to stare at him, to tell him with those pretty eyes to stay.</p><p>He gets in next to Tony and lets him curl against him, happy to be a shell. </p><p>He doesn't even care that his shirt and slacks will be creased in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Stark Exposed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"I got you something while you were drooling in bed” He remembers, reaching into his pocket and putting his hands behind his back. </p><p>“I do not drool” </p><p>“You do” He holds out his firsts for Tony to pick one.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Stephen wakes it's in good spirits. He can't feel his arm and he has drool on his shirt sleeve but the reason is Tony sleeping on it, and Tony's gorgeous even in the depths of sleep. </p><p>He's so deeply asleep he barely shifts when he slowly pulls his arm from underneath his head and slides out of the bed. </p><p>Stephen contacted Mordo the night before about the ring theft and finds a reply detailing a shop in their area and a 9am pickup time. That gives him two hours to shower, change and head out in search of some place nice to enjoy the weather and drink some tea. </p><p>It's hard leaving Tony alone, but he knows Nakia is only one floor down and he has a mic set up in the room in case something were to happen.</p><p>His adventure in the town gives him a lot of time to think, about Tony. It would be a horrible lie to say he wasn't interested, he's very interested, everything about Tony is interesting to him. </p><p>Fortunately that doesn't compromise the mission, afterall their job is to be lovers. In fact, Stephen's only more determined to achieve success. If they lost Tony to Klaw he'd possibly never see him again.</p><p>They could indulge. When Stephen gets back to the hotel they could finish what they started, if Tony wanted to. The thin seal of 'professional' between them is broken and there's nothing he can do about that. </p><p>Thoughts of the future are what eat his smile away. Once they get Klaw Stephen will have to go back to the London office and Tony to his shop in Malibu. He hasn't thought about sharing his life with anyone in years and he still isn't ready to, but he just wants to take Tony out. So they can talk and get to know each other outside of secret missions and danger.</p><p>The new engagement ring is much better. Again it's a sandwich of layers, silver, diamond, silver. But it's not continuous bands, it's little strips spaced out and interlocked. It looks like open machinery. It's very Tony. </p><p>He gets back to the hotel at noon and is amused to find Tony still asleep. </p><p>He stays asleep for another hour, enough time to Stephen to have lunch ready and waiting on their thankfully intact coffee table. He’s enjoying some english tea when the lump under the bed shifts, and groans excessively.  </p><p>“We get it, you have a hangover” He calls, laughing internally when limbs practically fall off the side of the bed. </p><p>While Tony potters around in the bathroom Stephen returns his attention to the laptop in front of him. News that Tony Stark is engaged lies everywhere he goes, the media expresses shock that the man retreated for so long and reappeared with a mysterious partner. A mysterious partner that according to one social media comment, is a tall, magical glass of water.  </p><p>He’ll take that as a compliment. </p><p>The news is big and that puts a wide smile on his face. His fate is sealed, and in a good way. Mordo won’t be able to put him on any field jobs that don’t have a place for Loren Holmes, the fiance of a famous billionaire and employee of the military. His days of rescuing people from mafias and infiltrating cults are over. </p><p>Tony lands on the adjacent couch like a ragdoll and tips his head in Stephen's direction. He’s wearing sunglasses. “What are you so happy about?” </p><p>“You’ve done great things for me” he replies, scrolling to some pictures of the two of them at the fountain. </p><p>“Yeah I have” Tony smirks slowly and despite the sunglasses Stephen knows exactly what look is in his eyes. </p><p>To that he clears his throat and drinks down more tea. “Help yourself” He gestures at the erray of food on the table. </p><p>Tony pours himself coffee and drinks down the whole cup. Stephen shakes his head and looks back at his screen. An article displays a zoomed in picture of Tony’s hand with the first ring on it.</p><p>“Hey, do you care that the whole world thinks we’re engaged?”</p><p>“Not really, do you?” he looks at him expectantly as he fills his mouth with a half sub.</p><p>“Well no but I’m not Loren. You however are Tony” he points out, watching him rip a chunk out of the sandwich and chew it down. It looks like a sport, how much work his mouth has to do. </p><p>He focuses on the conversation again. It’s no light matter. This will be in his history forever, long after he dies the information that he was once engaged to a Loren Holmes will always exist. </p><p>Tony swallows and miraculously doesn’t choke. “Yeah well the world thinks I have a sexy fiance, that’s not so bad” he shrugs and his attention returns to the sandwich. </p><p>Stephen can’t not grin. Compliments aren’t foregin to him but that’s a good one. </p><p>“Stephen it’s too early to be that happy”</p><p>“It’s,” He lifts his wrist and stares at skin. It’s not the first time he’s done so since his watch was taken. It kills his smile. He checks his phone. “1:24 pm”</p><p>Tony doesn’t come back with a quip, he just offers a small smile. </p><p>“I got you something while you were drooling in bed” He remembers, reaching into his pocket and putting his hands behind his back. </p><p>“I do not drool” </p><p>“You do” He holds out his firsts for Tony to pick one. </p><p>He glares over silver rims, then looks down. He taps his right hand with a teaspoon and Stephen reveals an empty palm. He taps the left and his new ring is presented to him. </p><p>Tony’s brows go up. “You work very fast”</p><p>“I would hate for anybody to approach you thinking you don’t have an adoring fiance”  He leans over and slots the ring on his finger. </p><p>He snorts, and blinks several times when he takes the shades off.  “Adoring? Try again”</p><p>“Sexy?”</p><p>Tony rolls his eyes but he doesn’t object, instead holding up his hand like he did the first time. This time his eyes shine and he smiles slowly. “I like this one” </p><p>“I thought you would” Tony’s so beautiful, it makes him imagine how amazing he’ll look when he receives a ring from someone he loves. </p><p>“Sit over here” He pats the spot next to him. </p><p>Stephen rests his laptop on the edge of the table and swaps from the armchair to the couch, wondering why it’s necessary. </p><p>When Tony takes hold of his chin and gifts him a kiss he has his answer. </p><p>“Thank you” He murmurs, then pushes another kiss against his lips, “I’m gonna go shower” </p><p>Tony gets up and Stephen’s left staring after him like a moron as he strolls to the bathroom. He must know he’s being watched too, because he pulls his vest over his head before he’s out of view. Stephen’s never been so interested in someone's back. </p><p>“Oh and pick me an outfit for this murder carinval” He calls out. </p><p>Stephens in trouble. He carefully selects a dark suit and pairs it with a gold tie and looks at the clothes draped over the couch wondering what he’s going to do. He’s become T’challa, he’s become a man dumbstruck by the beauty he’s found in his world. </p><p>And he thought the prince was ridiculous. </p><p>Well, he still does. Now the two of them are ridiculous together. </p><p>Sighing, he changes out of his blue shirt and into a white one. Loren will be making an appearance at the expo in a three piece and a blue tie, something he won't enjoy in warm weather but will be thankful for if he’s shot at, since the waistcoat has a kevlar lining. </p><p>He looks at himself in the mirror as he fiddles to put on round blue cufflinks. Without his watch he doesn’t feel that same satisfaction suiting up usually brings him.</p><p>Tony seems to disagree, judging by the whistle he makes. </p><p>Stephen turns to the man leaning on the bathroom frame in a silk robe and forgets to shoot a deadpan look. “It’s not right, without the watch. I feel like a kid”</p><p>“We can go out and get you one, if that’s something you’d want”</p><p>“No, it can’t be replaced” As odd as it is he saw that watch like people see their pets. They were partners in life, it saw his every day, he had a real connection to it. </p><p>In their reflection Stephen watches Tony stand behind him and unnecessarily smooth the blazers shoulders. “Well, if my opinion matters, I think you look very mature”</p><p>That makes Stephen laugh, “The white hair helps”</p><p>Tony looks up at said hair and smiles. “Hm. I like it”</p><p>“You better, you lucky bastard you don't have any” Stephen pulls Tony infront of him so he can look at his head. He can’t see one hair that isn't a dark brown. It also smells like coconut. That’s another matter. </p><p>“Superior gen-”</p><p>Stephen covers Tony’s mouth with his hand so he can no longer gloat. Tony flails behind him and smacks his leg. Stephen can hear suppressed laughter beneath his fingers. </p><p>When he looks back at the mirror Stephen's smile drips away. That satisfaction he was missing is all there and more. He looks better with Tony than he ever has with a watch. </p><p>Both of them gaze into the mirror as Stephen lets his hand slide off Tony's mouth and cover his cheek. He coaxes his head to the side and meets him halfway in a kiss that's different than the night before. </p><p>Before he was discovering Tony, this time he's feeling him. </p><p>He feels like swallowing warm water, like the buzz of alcohol, like the peak of summer. </p><p>Stephen knows he'll always remember this moment vividly, he'll remember the pearly white robe covering his bronze skin, he'll remember the soft prickle of the back of his head, the muffled sound he makes. </p><p>Tony shifts for a better angle, and Stephen's pant leg tightens where he takes hold of the fabric. </p><p>Spreading his other hand over Tony's collar bones sends a shiver up his arm. And brushing those fingers underneath the light robe feels like having a secret whispered right into his ear. </p><p>They seperate for air and Tony's eyes are alive, they're always alive in a way he's never seen eyes be before. </p><p>He wraps his fingers around Stephens tie and guides him down, until his mouth is next to his ear. </p><p>"Do you want to see it?" He whispers, like a secret.</p><p>He knows what he's referring to. Tony takes the hand on his shoulder and drags it down until it hits an edge and touches glass. </p><p>Tony lets go of his tie, so he leans back. In his chest rests a circle of blue light, bordered by silver and containing a triangular frame. </p><p>It seems painful, judging by the old but angry scars around it and considering it rests between his bones. </p><p>"Does it hurt?" he touches it like it might shatter beneath his fingers. </p><p>"No, unless I sleep on it wrong" </p><p>"This is the reason you're alive?" </p><p>"It is" Tony offers a close lipped smile. </p><p>"Well I'm glad you're such a good inventor" Stephen smiles back,  assuringly. </p><p>Tony shrugs one shoulder. "I shouldn't take all the credit, I had invaluable help" </p><p>"Are you going to have to wear this forever?" He wonders, shifting his fingers to feel the skin around it. There’s such a contrast between it and the smooth glass.</p><p>"Hopefully not, I have plans to have the shrapnel taken out of my chest" </p><p>"I read it was one of your own bombs"</p><p>Tony sighs and steps back toward the armchair. He falls into it like a deadweight. "I'm embarrassed that it took me getting hurt to realise the destruction I was pioneering. I'm smart, and I wasted years of that on making bigger better ways to murder people" </p><p>"And you know that now" Stephen sits in front of him, on the coffee table.</p><p>Tony pinches his nose bridge in frustration. "I wish they didn't exist, I wish wars were fought with words"</p><p>"Yeah me too" He’s always wishing weapons were out of the equation. If no one else uses one he wouldn't have to. If no one used them less people would die. </p><p>"There are so… There are so many sick people, so many homeless people in the world, so many people that need help. And we spend our money on having the best weapons and the most nukes. Every country wants to be the most powerful as they sit and wait to be attacked so they can use their toys.” Tony leans back into the chair and the device in his chest shows bold, like it commands him, “I used to think it was all about who had the biggest stick. In truth that's all wrong, there should be no sticks, there should be hands joining together. We're all human, we're all the same, appearance and language means nothing in the grand scheme of the universe. Sorry, complaining about how fucked humanity is isn't very sexy."</p><p>Stephen grips Tony’s knee and makes sure he can see his face, his pride. "No, I'm glad I know your view on all of this. It used to confuse me, why you left behind all the glamour to work in a garage fixing whatever rolled in. Now I definitely understand" </p><p>Tony stares at Stephen's hand, and he shakes his head. "I should be doing more, knocking my brain cells together to solve world hunger or something" </p><p>Stephen chuckles at the phrasing. "You could do that if you want" </p><p>It makes him think back to his days as a doctor. He cared about success more than helping people but he still made a difference, he still wrote papers and invented procedures that made a real difference. </p><p>He wonders how much he’s helped, being a spy. So much of his work is driven by politics and the interests of powerful people, it’s hard to pick out cases that have saved lives or improved the world. </p><p>"Yeah it's about time I stop blocking out the rest of the world" </p><p>Stephen offers his hand. "When you do fix everything invite me to your Nobel Prize ceremony" </p><p>Tony grins, and gives his hand one firm shake. "It's a deal" </p><p>“Get dressed, we have work to do” </p><p>When they’re both ready to go, and Tony looks striking in the double breasted jacket and elegant tie, Stephen leads the way to the door. </p><p>He leans his back on it and rests his eyes on Tony. “Before we go, run me through the plan”</p><p>“We turn up, I’m there because you really wanted to check out a Stark Expo, heathen. Anyway, Nakia’s going to be worming her way into the graces of Klaws right hand man while we wait for him to approach us. He’ll ask me to work with him, I’ll show resistance but take his number, and we’ll keep our cover intact” </p><p>Stephen wishes the plan could be easier, that they could count on Klaw turning up without Tony’s presence, that they could detain him. But they need to catch him red handed, with the vibranium. </p><p>“Excellent. When we step out of this door I’m Loren Holmes” </p><p>Tony steps close to him armed with that sinful smirk of his. He fiddles with Stephen's blazer button. “Don’t worry, I’m no stranger to roleplay” </p><p>He’d forgotten real excitement before Tony came into his life. Now he seems to spark it in him again and again. “You’re so dangerous”</p><p>Tony’s fingers walk up his chest and dance at the knot of his tie.“You have no idea” Stephen’s too focused on his face to notice him reach around and open the door. He almost falls into the hall. </p><p>Tony laughs, keeping hold of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'll post a pic of the nee ring on my Tumblr (wifeofstark). Its awsomee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Murder Carnival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As he smiles back Stephen leans closer to Tony’s ear. “I would shove you in a bush if you didn’t look so good” </p><p>“I liked the sound of being put over your knee more”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As is usual the Stark Expo lasts a weekend and is an all day event, starting at 11am and ending at 11pm. The first eight hours are for socialising, making connections and checking out displays or talks. The last four are a show of the newest, most exciting weapons of the year. </p><p>In the car Tony insists they don’t stay for the show, because it’s boring when you’re audience instead of on the stage. Stephen doesn’t argue with that, there’s no point anyway, since it wont help the case. </p><p>Therefore they have four hours to get everything done. It should be more than enough if it all goes smoothly.</p><p>The venue for the event is a palace, one with a beautiful garden. Stephen imagines it’s even better to see in person, if he could get past the herd of paps and reporters in front of the gate eager to see who emerges from the car. </p><p>Tony sinks into his seat. “I can’t wait for you to learn how much fame sucks ass”  </p><p>“There are worse things”</p><p>He sighs and slips on gold rimmed sunglasses. “There are. Talents ready?”</p><p>“As ever” Stephen steps out of the car and cameras start flashing instantly. He can hear questions being thrown at him, all intelligible as they blend together. Tony’s name is a constant though. </p><p>On the other side of the car Tony steps out and it’s like he’s a different man, smiling and waving at those who yell for his attention like he does it in his sleep. </p><p>He waits for Stephen to round the car and the two of them embark into the fray.</p><p>“Mr Stark, in your last appearance you declared you were done making weapons. Does your presence here mean you've changed your mind?” A reporter asks, sticking a phone right under Tony’s nose. </p><p>“No” </p><p>“But it’s called the Stark Expo” another says. </p><p>“This’ll be the last expo under that name I assure you”</p><p>“When’s the wedding?”</p><p>“We haven’t set a date” Apparently Tony’s done, he takes Stephen by the arm and pulls him toward and through the gate, with the help of security. </p><p>They may be inside, with other guests, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t interested. Many people stare and make quiet remarks to those they’re with. A lot also seem to know Tony, greeting him like an established acquaintance. Tony’s charismatic through it all, smiling and making witty remarks. </p><p>Stephen’s looked at countless pictures of him and in almost all he’s wearing sunglasses. Now that he’s in the moment, right next to him and able to see beneath them, it occurs to him that it’s because his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.</p><p>“You okay?” </p><p>Stephene blinks at the question. “Yeah are you?”</p><p>“Let's hope this is a quick in and out job”  Tony murmurs, eyes panning around at the plentiful supply of people around them. </p><p>Stephen takes Tony’s hand in hopes it’ll make him feel better. “The garden’s nice isn’t it?”</p><p>It would be better without all the prideful men and blinged out women but the grass is green, the flowers vibrant and some of the bushes are impressively cut into the shapes of animals. </p><p>“Yeah. Do you think they have a fountain out here?”</p><p>“If they do you aren’t going near it” They do have one, but he’s no whistleblower. </p><p>Tony makes a show of groaning, “You’re so boring” </p><p>Two women smile at them.</p><p>As he smiles back Stephen leans closer to Tony’s ear. “I would shove you in a bush if you didn’t look so good” </p><p>“I liked the sound of being put over your knee more”</p><p>“Tony!” A voice calls, cutting off Stephens attempt to suggest checking out the wine cellar to do such a thing. </p><p>They stop walking and Tony looks like he wants to crawl in a hole before turning to the man standing in front of a shark shaped bush with a polite smile. “Hammer. It’s been a minute”</p><p>Stephen recognises him, Justin Hammer. The weapon developer that chased the tail of Stark Industries, trying to one up them at every turn. He’s wearing a cream three piece with a red and gold tie and it's just awful, he almost wants to take the poor guy shopping. </p><p>He claps a hand on Tony’s shoulder and Stephen sees his eyes twitch behind the glasses. “You’ve been so quiet! Where’s the next big thing dude?”</p><p>Tony grins, fake as ever. “I don’t know, but when it comes don’t copy it” </p><p>Hammer laughs. Stephen feels like he’s watching theatre. </p><p>“So this is your fiance? He’s alright” He extends a hand and Stephen would rather not shake it, but Loren is a polite man. </p><p>Tony stops smiling. “Yeah. You still single?”</p><p>Hammer shrugs, smile stuck on his face. “I’m a busy man”</p><p>“You sure are, let’s not waste your time” Tony’s quick to drag Stephen away and weave past people so they’re in the clear. </p><p>“That was painful,” He sighs. </p><p>Tony groans, rubbing his eyes. “So painful” </p><p>Up ahead Stephen spies a stand serving drinks and leads them to it. Washing down the bad taste of Hammer would be good for them. Tony asks for a gin tonic and Stephen gets lemonade, which Tony is sure to tease him about. He just sips from his straw, satisfied to know he isn’t drinking on the job.</p><p>They continue to walk, for a short time before Tony stops dead in his tracks. “Do you hear that?”</p><p>Stephen listens, to people talking in many different languages, to laughter, to rushing water, the gentle wind rustling leaves. </p><p>“Do you think that’s a fountain?” Tony smirks at him and steps toward the sound of the water. </p><p>Stephen snatches him by the waist and gin sloshes out of his cup when he’s pulled back. “You’re winding me up”</p><p>Tony twists to grin at him. It’s cheeky. “It’s working?”</p><p>“You’re a professional businessman” he whispers against his temple, as a gentle reminder. </p><p>Tony bursts with a laughter that makes the world shine . “Don’t trust whoever told you that” </p><p>When Stephen laughs too he catches someone in his peripheral, someone right next to them doing nothing but watching. When he looks at them he’s surprised at what he finds. “Colonel Rhodes?”</p><p>He receives a disapproving look. “Yes hello. I’ve been standing here for a while, you’re not very good at your job”</p><p>“Rhodey I’m so glad, finally someone I like” Tony brings his friend into a one armed hug. </p><p>Stephen would have made a comment about that if he wasn’t watching Nakia in the distance. She’s walking briskly and smacks into a short man in a grey suit. They exchange what must be apologies and she walks away holding a card of some kind. She has to have swiped it from the man. </p><p>“Loren? Tony I think your man powered down”</p><p>Stephen blinks at Rhodes, “Yes I’m here, sorry” </p><p>“Just letting you know you have an extra pair of eyes now, seems like you need them” He looks Stephen up and down sceptically. </p><p>He doesn’t mind that, because he plans to prove he can protect Tony, whatever happens. “Thank you” </p><p>After that Stephen takes a backseat, mostly listening as Tony and Rhodes catch each other up on recent life events. Tony mentions Hammer and Rhodes embarks into a story about him recently selling him the most awful weapons he’s ever seen. The two of them have a good laugh about it.</p><p>Rhodes' attention diverts over Tony’s shoulder. “I’ve got to catch a guy before he leaves, It was good seeing you”</p><p>“How long are you in Cape for?”</p><p>“I’m flying back tomorrow”</p><p>“Bummer”</p><p>Rhodes rests a hand on Tony’s shoulder and smiles. “When you’re done with your Klaw mess we’re getting lunch. You two look after eachother”</p><p>“Yeah I’ll keep Loren safe” Tony grins, patting him on the back. Stephen rolls his eyes. </p><p>For the first time Rhodes smiles at him. “You know… of all the suits they could have sent, they picked the right one” </p><p>Stephen thinks about that as Tony leads them both onward. The two of them have real chemistry, something hard to find, something he's sure he's never had before. It's a miracle, the series of decisions that lead to Stephen standing next to Tony. Mordo could have deployed a different agent, or he and T'challa could have decided for Nakia to play the fiance. So many things could have robbed them of discovering eachother.</p><p>He stops thinking when he's looking straight at a long rectangular installation with water shooting up and out of it. </p><p>Tony grins like a cat and Stephen can only laugh.</p><p>The two of them sit on the ledge of the fountain and people watch. Stephen peers down the path at a patch of red roses, one of those would look good in Tony's pocket.</p><p>That thought vacates when he watches a man lean over and pick a rose. He's dressed not like he's at a semi formal event but a wildlife safari. A tattoo snakes out of his collar, up his neck and behind his ear. He's missing an arm. </p><p>Stephen doesn't say anything to Tony when Klaw begins to walk toward them, he should look surprised to see him. He does however pick up his fingers where they rest on the stone ledge and hold his hand. Tony smiles down at the gesture. </p><p>"Tony" </p><p>Tony looks up and his brows raise. "Klaw, it's been a long time" The two of them stand. </p><p>"Too long. Here, for you" he slips the rose in his hand in Tony's pocket. Stephen swallows his reaction to that and it doesn't taste good. </p><p>"Thank you. I'm surprised they let you in" Tony jokes. </p><p>Klaw spreads his arms like a showman. "This country is my terf, all the doors are open for me" He makes eye contact with Stephen and becomes analytical. "This your man? Would you look at his cheekbones!" He leans close to study them and Stephen smells whiskey and sweat. </p><p>Tony chuckles. "Yeah they're somethin" </p><p>"Punch that face and you'll break your hand!" Klaw laughs full and loud, like it's the funniest thing in the world. </p><p>"Speaking of, where's your arm?" </p><p>"Bad deal with a powerful guy, horrible stuff. So, what are you working on?" He smiles at Tony and his eyes seem interested. There's a buzz about the man, like he drinks a bath full of coffee every morning.</p><p>"Everything from semis to sports cars" </p><p>Klaw whines low in his throat and shakes his head. "Your talents are wasted Tony. I remember when you made that Shield out of vibranium, that was a feat of engineering" he says with passion. There it is, the key word.</p><p>"Hardly, it's just a large frisbee" </p><p>"Guess what, I have some" Klaw whispers, bursting at the seams with excitement. </p><p>Tony displays surprise convincingly with just his eyebrows. "Vibranium?" </p><p>"Yes sir, cost me an arm and a leg too" </p><p>What a lie. Nakia must be grinding her teeth listening to the man. </p><p>"Should I expect another shield flying around?" </p><p>Klaw shakes his head vigorously. "No, no. Not to be hurtful Tony but that hardly pushes the potential of vibranium, it's capable of magical things. And you could be part of it"</p><p>Like he's supposed to Tony politely shakes his head. "Oh no I don't make weapons anymore"</p><p>Klaw claps his hand on Tonys shoulder and brings them close, like he's about to tell a secret. "Tony you're a good man. I know, I get it, but this isn't a weapon we're talking about. I want to use it to make a new arm you see"</p><p>Tony frowns. "A prosthetic?" </p><p>"Exactly, and when the Wakandans see it maybe they'll start an outreach, follow our lead" </p><p>"Will this prosthetic be weaponised?" </p><p>Klaw has the cheek to look sheepish. "Tony you know my work is dangerous, I need to protect myself" </p><p>Tony sighs and straightens. "I don't know Klaw, we aren't exactly best buddies and there's nothing really in it for me"</p><p>"The arm is only going to require half the metal I have. I'll gladly give you the other half" </p><p>Tony pauses for an appropriate amount of time. "Really?" </p><p>They both know that's bullshit. </p><p>"C'mon Tones you're already in the country. I have it at my villa, you work fast, and you walk away with some vibranium to play with"</p><p>Tony slips off his glasses to show Klaw his wildly convincing expression of inner turmoil. "I… I'll sleep on it"</p><p>"Oh that's brilliant news. Here's my number" he's handed a scrap of paper ripped from a notebook. </p><p>Tony pockets it and smiles politely. "I'll be seeing you"</p><p>"I hope so. The two of you are a dream" </p><p>When he's out of sight Stephen fishes the rose from Tony's pocket and drops it in the fountain water. "Good work"</p><p>He gets a sigh in response. "Can we go now?" </p><p>Before he can reply a man with silver hair in a wonderful double breasted grey pinstripe suit walks up to them with a large smile. Stephen realises it's the guy Nakia barged into. </p><p>"Oh hey Mr Rose" Tony shakes the man's hand and his smile seems genuine. </p><p>"It's good to see you, when I heard you were here I thought it was a lie. It's been years since I've seen you at anything"</p><p>"Yeah I use my talents in kinder areas now. This is Loren Holmes by the way, my fiance. Loren this is Andy Rose, US Air force"</p><p>The man offers a light salute, probably having seen his hands, and smiles kindly. "Interesting name, sounds fantastical"</p><p>"My mother liked literature" Stephen says, which isn’t a lie, his mum did like literature. </p><p>"Anyway Tony it's good to see you're well-"</p><p>"Mr Stark, hello, I would love to ask you a few questions” The three of them look at Nakia who's just slid in, equipped with eager eyes and a recorder, like a true journalist. </p><p>“Oh it’s you, the girl that barrels around everywhere” Rose realises, laughing quietly. </p><p>“Apologies again for earlier, there are so many people to talk to here” She finishes with a giggle, something very unlike the Nakia Stephen knows. </p><p>Rose excuses himself with a light punch to Tony’s shoulder. He easily disappears between passers by. The perks of not being tall. </p><p>“Should we talk somewhere quieter?” Tony suggests, leading the way past the fountain and toward a stone bench no one is sitting in. It’s out of the way, in front of a hedge. </p><p>“So how’s it going?”</p><p>“I got friendly with his second in command. The most information I got is that Klaw has a serious vault at his base, and big dogs” She reports, keeping her recorder held up for appearances. </p><p>“I got the job offer. You know he said he’d give me vibranium”</p><p>“And didn’t mention it’s stolen? Typical”</p><p>Tony slaps his hands on his lap. “Well we’re done then”</p><p>They are. Next Tony’ll have to meet Klaw at his villa. Something Stephen is less than looking forward to.</p><p>Unless.</p><p>“Wait”</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“He said he had vibranium at his villa and my mic would have recorded it. We have a confession” </p><p>Tony perks up. “So you have enough grounds to arrest him?”</p><p>Nakia isn’t so pleased.“But what about the vibranium?”</p><p>“It’ll be apprehended afterwards”</p><p>“By who?”</p><p>“Us, Shield, I don’t know. What’s important is we’ll have Klaw and he wont have Tony” The rest is semantics. </p><p>She nods slowly. “Hm. Okay”</p><p>Stephen takes Tony’s hand and stands. “I’ll talk to my boss about it”</p><p>Nakia smiles up at him, “Let’s hope this case is closed. I would enjoy never seeing you again” </p><p>Stephen laughs. “Good working with you too”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Sirens Song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tony grins slowly, and shakes his head. "You're too good to be true" </p><p>"And you're too special to be real"</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Get in loser it's sexy timee</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You want us to apprehend him” Mordo says as soon as he answers Stephens call. That means they have the audio of everything Klaw said. It also means they have audio of him and Tony flirting but that’s another matter. </p><p>“I do” The sun’s starting to set in the horizon. He leans on the balcony ledge and enjoys the breeze passing. </p><p>“It won't be straight forward”</p><p>He knows. He knows Klaw isn’t to be underestimated, he knows he has too much influence in the country, he knows he has more men than teeth. </p><p>He looks back into the room at Tony hanging up his blazer and whistling a tune. He also knows Tony needs to be safe. </p><p>“If we wait until he has Tony he’ll use him as leverage, the time is now”</p><p>Mordo’s quiet, then he sighs. “Alright, we’ll wait until they leave palace grounds and snatch him” </p><p>He runs his lip between his teeth. “Is that a good idea?” The sooner Klaw’s captured, the sooner it’s all over.</p><p>“It’s too easy to get away at the expo, with the volume of people. You don’t worry, the CIA tells me they have a guy there to keep an eye on him” </p><p>Stephen lets out the air in his chest. He knows Mordo’s right. “Alright, keep me updated”</p><p>“Of course” The call cuts. </p><p>He stares at his black phone screen and can't help but feel that it's all so anticlimactic. That's a good thing, but something is just missing. </p><p>A hand on his back melts that empty feeling. "What has you brooding? Bad news?"</p><p>"No, good news. If all goes well we'll be going home tomorrow" he offers a smile. It isn't very genuine. Afterall home doesn't mean the same thing for them. </p><p>Tony's quiet for a beat. He leans next to him on the rail. "What's home for you? London?"</p><p>"Yeah. Our team is moving to Manhattan in a few months actually"  He'll miss London, but New York has always been his city. </p><p>Stephen watches Tony's hands where they're draped over the balcony. He's rolling his ring back and forth. "Kinda sucks we only made one appearance as an engaged couple"</p><p>"You know that might look suspicious to people. We should probably meet up now and then, to keep the act going" they both know exactly what game they're playing, it's funny they're hiding behind excuses. </p><p>"Yeah I agree. I fly to Manhattan often for business" </p><p>Stephen looks away from the bright sky, at the man next to him with eyes like warm chocolate. "What are we doing Tony?" </p><p>"What do you mean?" </p><p>"What is this?" He signals between the two of them. </p><p>All he knows is that he wants to see Tony again, what follows will follow. </p><p>Tony smiles slowly. He spreads his hands on Stephen's sides and comes in close. </p><p>Being with him feels like a holiday.</p><p>"Something new. Something I don't want to pass by" he says, looking up into his eyes with shy excitement. </p><p>Everything in Stephen smiles. "Well good, because I don't want to let you go either" </p><p>Tony hums like he's tasted a fine dessert. The sound makes Stephen want to taste Tony. "That sounds so good in your voice"</p><p>"I don't want to let you go" he repeats, closer to him, fanning the words over his cheeks. </p><p>Tony laughs lightly and saturated light paints the side of his face. Visually striking, that's what it is, what he is. </p><p>Stephen kisses him, because he can. He's really been allowed to touch a deity, blessed.</p><p>He feels like he could melt through the glass he leans on. Maybe that's what causes his elbow to slip off the rail.</p><p>Tony laughs against his lips at the stumble, but only for a moment before he returns to kissing him. It's slow, like his hands as they slide down to his waist. It's breaching, like his fingers when they reach up flick open his first few shirt buttons. It's hot, like his palm when it dips through his collar and splays over his collarbone. </p><p>They seperate and Stephen already feels unravelled. He watches Tony watch him, with gentle yet hungering eyes, and god does he know he's staring at his biggest weakness. </p><p>He would give up state secrets if Tony asked nicely enough. He would climb off the very balcony if Tony lead the way. </p><p>Tony grins slowly, and shakes his head. "You're too good to be true" </p><p>"And you're too special to be real" </p><p>Tony's hand travels out of his shirt, up to curl around the back of his neck. It gives him shivers and they're swallowed by Tony's mouth on his once again. </p><p>Stephen let's his hands explore, going from the middle of Tony's back down to his ass, which feels just as good as it looks. He groans and that's stolen from him too, licked out of his mouth. </p><p>He hasn't had any meaningful sexual contact in about five years, so being stiff in his pants is overwhelming. Especially when their kissing gets dirtier. Especially when Tony notices it and pushes up against him.</p><p>His fingers dig into Tony's back, unsure if they should keep him still or bring more friction between them. There's already too much, not enough. He's grappling to stay grounded. </p><p>He's holding Tony too tightly, enough to probably hurt him and definitely to make his own hands ache. Tony holds him back, by the arms, and leads him out of the orange blanket of the sun and into the room.</p><p>He's practically shoved into the armchair and Tony's over him in a second, resuming their intense kissing.</p><p>Stephen pulls Tony's shirt out of his slacks and gets his hands on that body that's always hot as a flame. Tony finishes with his buttons, pushing the shirt open and dipping down to print kisses down his neck, then his chest. </p><p>He ends up on his knees between Stephens legs and gives him a look that has him pressing a hand to his mouth to not make a sound, or curse loudly. </p><p>Tony keeps eye contact as he unclasps Stephens slacks and pulls down the zip. He's full of enough built up energy to burst to pieces as he watches.</p><p>The rest continues on like a dream. He feels partially detached from the moment, like he's half conscious. </p><p>Only until Tony's hot mouth takes him in, then he's very in the moment. He curses, brokenly. </p><p>“Just so you know, I won't last” He breathes, getting a good grip on the arm of the chair. </p><p>The devil's smile pains Tony’s face. “I wasn’t counting on it”</p><p>Stephen quickly understands what that meant. Tony is not mediocre in technique, he’s exceptional. He knows exactly how much to tease and lick to have Stephen practically crying for more. He knows exactly when to indulge him, make him sigh in bliss and rip at the couch at once. He knows when to pick up the enthusiasm and intensity, to have him quivering at his peak and crashing. A silent shattering of the Earth.</p><p>“Fuck Tony” He exhales, staring up at the ceiling. He feels sown to the chair, like he can’t even move a finger.  He hasn’t felt so completely satisfied and relaxed since… ever. </p><p>Tony hums and Stephen peers down to watch him rest his head on his knee. He somehow manages to peel his hand off the chair and pass his fingers through soft hair. And wonders if he’ll ever be able to stand up again.</p><p>“Don’t sit on the floor, come up here” he murmurs, catching Tony’s sleeve when he stands and sitting him on his leg. </p><p>Tony fits his face in the curve of Stephen's neck and they both sit for a while, cozied together as the sun continues to set. </p><p>“We should fuck”</p><p>A surprised laugh puffs out of Stephen’s lungs. “It’s impressive how boldly you speak, but yeah I agree” </p><p>From the start Tony’s been so straight with the truth, with his feelings and thoughts. It’s one of the things Stephen likes about him.</p><p>Tony’s lips drag against his cheek, “Would you be interested in some coitous?”</p><p>Stephen laughs even harder at that. “I already agreed. Just- I need a minute”</p><p>They should definitely have sex. He couldn’t leave Tony hanging and he doesn’t want to. </p><p>He feels Tony’s smile against his skin. “Take your time” </p><p>They sit quietly for another moment. Stephen can’t stop smiling. He’s smiled more in the last few days than he has in a year collectively.  </p><p>“I’m convinced you’re a mythical creature”</p><p>“Wow, was I that good?”</p><p>Stephen chuckles, “You’re just so alluring, like the sirens that drag sailors overboard with their beauty”</p><p>“To then devour them”</p><p>“Yes.” He angles his face so his right eye looks into Tony’s. “So what’s the catch?”</p><p>He watches a brow dip down. “Catch?”</p><p>There has to be one. Maybe he’s a figment of Stephen's imagination, or he’s being roped in and used, or Wong set it all up because he’s sick of him being miserable. </p><p>“You’ve drawn me overboard with your charms, what now?”</p><p>Tony sits up, so they can really see each other, but he looks past Stephen anyway. “I don’t know, I guess after a while I’m not exciting anymore”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Well right now you’re like ‘Tony’s so crazy, what will he do next! Tony’s so sexy and fun! He’s Tony Stark!’ but that only lasts a minute” </p><p>“What am I going to think about you when the minute’s up?” He tilts Tony’s chin his way but he continues to avoid eye contact. </p><p>“‘Tony’s so exhausting, he’s so reckless, he’s so annoying, pathetic, unglamourous’”</p><p>It saddens him that Tony thinks that. “I doubt that. I mean you are reckless and exhausting but that’s not always a bad thing”</p><p>Tony smiles, and those eyes grab his finally. “Stephen I think you’re in awe of me, and I think one day you’ll realise that was stupid of you”</p><p>He stares for a long time. Tony looks so sure of himself, like it’s a fact that he’ll fall from grace, like he’s warning him of the inevitability.</p><p>“I would like to prove you wrong,” he states, determined. </p><p>“Go ahead, it does mean you’re admitting you're in awe of me, which seems like it would wound your pride” Tony smirks and taps his fingers over Stephens collarbone. </p><p>“I will bear that sacrifice” </p><p>“Wow so manly” He's held by the jaw and led into a firm kiss. </p><p>“I can tell that wasn't sarcasm”  </p><p>Tony grins, then kisses him again. “Not at all”</p><p>“I am a British intelligence operative, and no ones ever accused James Bond of not being manly” he points out, ending with a kiss of his own. </p><p>Tony’s laugh is barely audible. “Did you just compare yourself to James Bond?”</p><p>“What? He’s really not that cool”</p><p>“In that case it’s a good comparison, you’re not very cool either” Tony murmurs. </p><p>“Rude”</p><p>He dips his chin and starts kissing under Stephen's jaw. “The coolest thing I’ve seen you do is attack a woman in a kids park”</p><p>“I have jumped out of moving vehicles I’ll have you know” he mutters, biting back shivers when Tony’s hands brush over his nipples. </p><p>“That only looks cool in movies. It’s a nightmare in real life” he replies, emphasising with a bite to Stephens neck. </p><p>He’s had enough. He holds Tony by the hips and turns them around, so he can be at his mercy for a change. “Oh it so is, and you shouldn’t know that”</p><p>Tony smirks up at him. “I know a lot of things I shouldn’t know”</p><p>Stephen takes both Tony’s hands and places them at his top shirt button. They don’t need his fumbling when he can watch Tony undress. “And has that gone well for you?”</p><p>Tony obediently undoes his buttons, at a steady pace. Stephen doesnt know if he should look at his skin as it becomes exposed or at the sultry look dripping from his eyes.  “Not always, but it is now”</p><p>“I bet”</p><p>The kiss that follows is so filthy. It’s all slow tongue. Tony palms him through his boxers and he has to grab the top of the chair to keep himself in check. </p><p>His other hand practically breaks Tony’s fly but it’s more careful pulling him out of his boxers. His breath hitches when Stephen drags his hand up to the tip and his tumb smears down precome. </p><p>Tony breathes in gasps as Stephen continues and his mouth stays hung open. He licks Tony’s bottom lip so it shines and drags it between his teeth so it blooms pink. </p><p>He’s rutting into the hand against his boxers and can’t think about anything other than fucking Tony. He wants to take him apart and then take him apart again.</p><p>He stops moving when a thought occurs to him like a car smashing into a wall.</p><p>“We don’t have anything”</p><p>Tony blinks back to the moment. “What?”</p><p>“Condoms, lube, we don’t have any of that do we? God I shouldn’t have even let-” Fingers keep his lips together;</p><p>“I saw your employee medical eval on your laptop, I know you’re good. But yes we do need that stuff”</p><p>“I would go to a store but I don’t like leaving you alone”</p><p>It only takes a minute for someone to break in and snatch him.</p><p>“The hotel did know a couple would be staying here, maybe if we’re lucky…” Tony dips under his arm and walks toward the bed. </p><p>“Do hotels do that?” He’s been to countless hotels but they were all bare minimum. Staying somewhere shitty doesn’t draw attention when one is trying to stay undercover. </p><p>Tony starts opening nightstand drawers. “They do everything, if they want Tony Stark to give them a five star review… Ha. What did I tell you?” He holds up a few sachets. </p><p>“That is lucky. Maybe they knew this would happen”</p><p>Tony gives him a flat look, “We’re ‘engaged’, of course they thought this would happen”</p><p>“Right, of course” he starts to round the bed. </p><p>Tony smiles. “Idiot” </p><p>He stops at the corner and rests his hands on his hips. “I can still choose not to have sex with you”</p><p>He snorts. “Do you want a minute to decide?”</p><p>“No I’m definitely having sex with you” Stephen closes the gap between them and pushes Tony’s shirt off his shoulders. </p><p>“So polite Stephen” Tony giggles, yanking Stephens slacks so they pool at his ankles. </p><p>He steps out of them and guides Tony onto his back on the bed. “I’m definitely fucking you”</p><p>“Yeah that’s it” </p><p>Its sex like Stephens never had before. He's invested in every moment like it's the best one. Tony's very being demands it all to be so intense, so vivid. He remembers every drag inside him, with fingers and cock, because they're all so euphoric. </p><p>His shoulders sting from blunt fingernails and when he looks up into the mirror he sees a man wrecked in the best of ways. Hair falls damp over his forehead, lips are so pink, his cheeks and chest just as coloured. </p><p>He walks back to the bed to find Tony splayed out and seemingly dead to the world. He's gorgeous but he's also taking up the whole bed. </p><p>Stephen pushes his arm and leg so he has space to slide in next to him. </p><p>Tony's eyes open just a fraction and he smiles. "I'm glad I'm a genius" </p><p>"I'm sure you are. Are you just staying that to say it?" He questions, wrapping his arm around Tony's waist to pull the two of them flush together. </p><p>"I'm glad I'm a genius because it lead to us meeting and boy am I glad I met you" He exhales, smiling wide at the cieling. </p><p>It stokes Stephen's ego that he hasn't forgotten all his game. "You're welcome"</p><p>"Asshole" Tony snorts, turning his back to him. </p><p>Stephens happy to spoon him. "Douchebag"</p><p>It's so calm to lay with him, in silence and a darkening sky. Tony warms him and he inhales sex, sweat and fresh laundry from his neck. </p><p>If he could immortalise a moment, it would be this one. Knowing that, he smiles against Tony's skin and holds him closer. </p><p>And he really wishes the moment could last forever when his phone starts ringing. </p><p>"Do you have to get that? Because it's on my side and I don't want to move" Tony whines. </p><p>"Could you? It might be Mordo" he kisses his neck, "please"</p><p>Tony groans and stretches over the bed to reach Stephens slacks. He wriggles his phone free and tosses it back. It almost hits him in the nose. </p><p>As it turns out it is Mordo, and hopefully he has good news.</p><p>"I don't have good news"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Blood In The Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He takes his two guns out of the bag and leaves one next to Tony. "No you're going to stay here. Don't answer the door for anybody and if someone breaks in shoot them first and ask questions later. In the leg or something though"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stephen sits up yet he feels like he's falling.  "You didn't get him"</p><p>"He gave us the slip. Do you want to know why?" </p><p>"Do I?" </p><p>"Because he was alerted to a break in at his villa"</p><p>His eyes widen in immediate realisation. "Oh no"</p><p>Mordo clears his throat. "Now, unfortunately I know what you're doing so I know it's not you"</p><p>He's going to be so embarrassed about that when pressing matters are out of the way. </p><p>"Did she get out?" </p><p>He should have known. He was so eager for the case to be over he didn't even consider Nakia wouldn't take his word over the vibranium. Of course she would want it in her hands. The Wakandans don't trust MI6, or any other agency for that matter.</p><p>"All of this just happened a second ago, so no. Something tells me she'll need a rescue" </p><p>"I hate her so much" he puts his phone on loud speaker and springs out of bed. On every job, everywhere he goes he has his backpack. A bag that has everything one would need for an emergency mission. </p><p>"Are you getting dressed? If she gets caught and blows your cover the whole operation will collapse" </p><p>"I'm aware" He says back, jumping into very useful but very unstilish cargo pants. </p><p>"What happened?" </p><p>"Nakia's trying to steal the vibranium" he tugs on his black turtleneck and pulls the hoodie from the backpack. "I'm going to get her"</p><p>Tony scoots to the edge of the bed. "Do you need help?" </p><p>He takes his two guns out of the bag and leaves one next to Tony. "No you're going to stay here. Don't answer the door for anybody and if someone breaks in shoot them first and ask questions later. In the leg or something though"</p><p>Ready to go, he slings on the backpack, grabs his phone and leaves Tony with a kiss. </p><p>"There's a black Ford across the road from the hotel, east facing. It has the keys in the ignition and the GPS set to the location." That's the last Mordo says. </p><p>Stephen fidgets in the elevator. Being on the penthouse floor might be nice but he's really resenting it. </p><p>It gives him time to pull on gloves push in his earpiece though, "Agent 177 to operator. Come in." </p><p>"Don't you mean 007?" A familiar voice replies. </p><p>He sighs out a river. "Wong can you please erase tonight from your memory forever?" </p><p>"You scarred me. I get to torture you"</p><p>"You didn't have to listen, you-"</p><p>"I have to listen to everything. I had to listen to your lame flirting and from then I knew my fate"</p><p>The elevator approaches the lobby so he pulls his hood up. "Lovely, any updates on Nakia"</p><p>He sprints through the empty lobby and out onto the street at the side of the hotel. His car shines under a street lamp.</p><p>"She's sill on Klaws land. They've probably just returned" </p><p>He sarts the car a little more aggressively than needed. "Why are people so stupid?" </p><p>"Don't ask me, you're the one who thinks you're James Bond" </p><p>He also steps on the gas too hard. "Of all the things that happened that's what you latch on to?"</p><p>"The rest is too painful" </p><p>It doesn't take very long to reach the hill Klaws villa is on, maybe because he was driving at almost double the speed limit the whole way. It still amazes him that he can do that after what happened. </p><p>Gun held tight, he gets out of the car where he's parked it at the bottom of the hill and begins to jog up toward the outer walls. </p><p>His legs aren't in good shape, running up a hill straight after sex feels terrible. He makes it though. </p><p>Walking up to the gate is a recipe for disaster but the walls weren't built to be climbed. They have daunting spikes at their tops.</p><p>There is however a tall tree nearby. </p><p>He pulls the turtle necks extra fabric up over his nose and gets to work. </p><p>It was Mordo who taught him how to climb trees. He didn't really understand why that was necessary at the time but now he knows that getting to the top of a tree is actually a frequently useful thing to do. </p><p>It gives him a good view of the swimming pool and surrounding space. Many red lights are on and they make the water look like blood. </p><p>He stills when somebody runs out into the area.  A slender body with quiet quick steps. It must be her.</p><p>Another follows, a larger one. Stephens eyes fly open when the man lunges at her and they both crash into the swimming pool. </p><p>He has to get over there.</p><p>If he jumps long enough he could just about clear the wall. </p><p>He jumps, and he clears the wall, but one of those spikes catches his forearm and if that isn't enough he lands on that same arm. Pain ripples through his shoulder and stings his skin. </p><p>Pool water sprays as Nakia and the man thrash and Stephen watches from the grass as two more men run out. </p><p>He gets on one knee and aims carefully, shooting both of them in the shoulders of the arms that hold their weapons before they even see him. </p><p>He runs up to the edge of the pool and makes out the man choking Nakia out beneath the water. </p><p>He dives into the red and quickly swims to the man. As he twists to find out what has joined him Stephen presses the gun to his thigh and pops two bullets in it. </p><p>Nakia's heavy to handle and he's sure not to he careful with her. He climbs out of the pool first and yanks her body over the edge, dropping it on the grass.</p><p>She coughs up a tidal wave and slowly gets on her knees.</p><p>Stephen pokes her in the shoulder with his gun. "How do we get out of here?" </p><p>The man in the pool breaks the surface and starts yelling. </p><p>If Nakia hadn't gotten up in that moment he might have been tempted to leave her. </p><p>"Follow me" she wheezes, sprinting toward the gate.</p><p>It's hard to run in layers of soaking wet clothes but they don't have the option to stand around as more men fill the area.</p><p>One meets them at the gate, holding out a gun. Before anyone can act Nakia unclasps a metal ring from her belt and throws it like a frisbee. </p><p>It severs the man's hand completely. It and the gun in its hold thump against the grass in a sickly sound. He drops to his knees screaming. </p><p>Nakia continues on and presses a device to the gates security panel. It beeps a few times and the gate clicks open. </p><p>They slip through as gunshots ring around them. One catches Nakias arm. She yells in pain and stops to grab at it. </p><p>"We have to keep going" he warns her. She nods and follows him in a clumsy sprint down toward the Ford. </p><p>They made it. They're driving back to the hotel with their lives still intact. The whole thing was chaos though. </p><p>"Tell me, how did you think that would go?" </p><p>"I thought it'd be a simple extraction" she hisses, twisting her arm to inspect the bullet in her bicep.</p><p>"Did you even get anything?" </p><p>She yanks down she scarf covering her face and sighs irritably. "No"</p><p>Stephen knows he's holding the wheel too tightly. He knows his hands will punish him later. But he's more than a little angry. "This whole operation could be fucked because of you. That means no vibranium and no Klaw" </p><p>"I'm sorry. We really thought I could get it"</p><p>"So you were acting under orders? I get you guys don't trust us but a one person sting is just stupid"</p><p>"Wakandans aren't used to failure"</p><p>"Right, because you're so much better than the rest of the world"</p><p>"Nobody saw my face"</p><p>"No they didn't but Klaw told Tony where the vibranium was and a few hours later someone's breaking into the location. Do you see what I'm getting at?" </p><p>She nods at the road ahead. "He no longer trusts Tony"</p><p>"Right. Which means he's going to have a much worse time thanks to your heroics" the words taste rancid in his mouth. </p><p>"I am sorry. Tell him that please"</p><p>Stephen finally turns onto the hotel road. "I'm glad you have the decency to apologize. N-"</p><p>"Stephen Klaw and his second are in the hotel. He's just asked for Amara at reception" Wong warns in his ear. </p><p>He parks in a sudden jerk. "Nakia you need to get to your room before Klaw does" </p><p>She nods and books it out of the car. He's not far behind, following her through the side entrance and up the staircase. </p><p>There are so many stairs. </p><p>He can't feel his legs when he stumbles through the penthouse door. </p><p>As if being wet, cold and injured isn't annoying enough, he's also greeted by the barrel of a gun. </p><p>Tony lowers it when he sees it's him. "Jesus you look… wet"</p><p>"Take off your clothes and get in the shower" he breathes, starting to shed his own layers. If Klaw is so inclined he might seek them out, and if he does they need an alibi. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Will you just do it?" He doesn't mean to raise his voice, but his heart is clapping in his chest and he really doesn't want the night to get any worse.</p><p>Tony listens. He takes off his T-shirt and sweats and goes into the bathroom. Shower water starts running as Stephen hastily shoves the guns under the mattress and all his wet gear in the corner of the wardrobe. </p><p>He jumps in the shower with Tony and waits. They'll be at Nakias room, he prays she's been quick and thought of something too. </p><p>Silence is a comfort. Yelling, thumping and gunshots would mean it's all gone wrong.</p><p>"Stephen this looks bad" </p><p>He looks down at Tony who's examining the gash on his arm. It's not deep but it's wide. The metal spike sliced off a slip of skin and it's still bleeding. Coloured water drips between their feet and slides between Tony's on its way to the drain. </p><p>"I'm okay. Nakia got shot"</p><p>His brows go up. "Is she okay?" </p><p>Stephen combs Tony's wet hair back with his fingers. "Yeah it was her arm. Maybe it'll teach her a lesson about being a fool" </p><p>"I should have come"</p><p>"No that would have been delivering you right to him. Were you okay while I was gone?" </p><p>Tony doesn't answer right away, instead guiding Stephen's arm under the water. It stings but it begins to wash out black thread and bits of grass stuck to it. "No"</p><p>"What about now?"</p><p>Tony shrugs. </p><p>Stephen hugs him. It seems like the best thing to do. Tony's arms wrap tight around his back. "He suspects it's her. He's here right now. That's why I told you to get in here"</p><p>Tony's quiet for a moment. "It's going to occur to him that I leaked the information"</p><p>"It is. I'm worried" He brings his hand up to the back of Tony's head, like he's afraid he might lose it, that it'll roll off and away. </p><p>"Don't be. We just stick to the original plan" </p><p>"He won't treat you well"</p><p>"I don't expect him to"</p><p>Stephen shakes his head at the cream tiled wall. "You don't deserve this"</p><p>Tony belonged in his garage, he was at home in his green overalls with a tool in each hand. Stephen ripped him away from that.</p><p>"I probably do. I've done some terrible terrible shit. So don't be worried about anything, we'll take Klaw out of the game one way or another" </p><p>"Even if that were true I'd refuse" he would give Tony anything, because he really believes that's what he deserves. </p><p>Tony's hands grip him like they're afraid he'll slip away. "You have a good heart Stephen" </p><p>Nobody knocks on their door.</p><p>They dry off and Tony wraps his wound carefully, so they can go to sleep. </p><p>Once again Stephen pulls him in close, they slot against each other and warmth blooms across the mattress. It's not the same as before though, it's not the same as the moment he was sure to print in his mind. He's not as calm. He aches and most of all he worries. </p><p>And barely sleeps at all. </p><p>-</p><p>"All done, we're meeting in an hour and a half" Tony says when he hangs up the phone. </p><p>Stephen watches him pull a light floral shirt from the wardrobe and slip it on like he's getting ready for brunch not uncertain waters full of sharks. "You're very calm"</p><p>"And you're not"</p><p>"Of course not" he snaps. </p><p>Tony walks up to the armchair and sits on his leg like he did the day before, when things were easier. "It's cute you're so worried, but I'm a badass, I can handle whatever that weirdo throws at me" he grins and pecks a kiss on Stephen's forehead before getting back up. </p><p>"Tony you could have your ankle shackled to a table for days, they could feed you nothing but rock hard bread, they might hurt you" </p><p>Tony snatches up tan trousers and shoots him a flat look. "Klaw is not as bad as the 10 rings. I can handle it" </p><p>That disturbs him. That any awful treatment, as long as it doesn't involve water boarding and whatever else a group of terrorists did to him, is fine for Tony. It's a bar not on the floor but deep in the ocean. </p><p>His thoughts must be reflected in his expression because Tony drops the easy attitude and returns to his side. "Stephen. Hey. We have a plan. You'll have me rescued by tomorrow" </p><p>Tony's eyes comfort him as he finds words to say. They're warm and sure, with faith. </p><p>He doesn't say anything, instead yanking Tony by the collar and kissing the life out of him. </p><p>It hurts and soothes his heart all at once. </p><p>There's a knock on the door. He regrettably has to let Tony go. </p><p>Door opened, Nakia breezes into the room with a face of expectance. "How is everything?" </p><p>"To plan so far. I'm getting ready to go" Tony says, picking up orange tinted sunglasses and hooking them in his shirt. Like all of Tony's glasses they record video, video that Stephen has been granted the pleasure to survail for the job. </p><p>"How's the arm?" He asks. For the first time Nakia's wearing a long sleeved garment, a vibrant green shirt. It's as if she doesn't own any other colours. </p><p>"Bad decisions shouldn't go unpunished" she says as she opens the doors to the balcony in a firm swing. Wind blows the sheer curtains into the room. </p><p>A good way of looking at things. </p><p> </p><p>The weather isn't a pathetic phallasy. It's bright and sunny as ever, with a nice breeze to alleviate the heat. </p><p>London's rain would be more suited to the way he feels as he drives Tony into the mouth of the lion. </p><p>"You're gonna break your jaw if you keep clenching it like that"</p><p>Stephen stops the car in front of the gate. His hands drop like weights off the wheel. "Tony you're brave. Don't be too brave okay?" </p><p>"I don't think that's my style. I know a guy who would strongly advocate it's not" </p><p>"He's a moron. Be careful"</p><p>Tony leans over to press a gentle kiss to his lips. "And you don't worry so much." He smiles warmly, "I've had such an amazing time with you"</p><p>Stephen's tongue suddenly feels too large. "You can't say 'don't worry' and follow it with something someone who's about to die would say. That's just contorted" </p><p>For whatever reason Tony laughs. "You're amazing. I'll see you soon" </p><p>He can barely open his mouth before the car door is being slammed and Tony's walking up to the intercom. </p><p>And so it begins. </p><p>He reverses all the way to the bottom of the hill and parks in the shade of a hefty tree. He opens his laptop so fast it almost breaks in half.</p><p>Tony's glasses don't receive audio so he has to rely on the bug in his ring. With video feed open and earpiece in, he's ready to witness it all. </p><p>A man comes to greet Tony at the gate. He's polite enough and leads him toward that same swimming pool he and Nakia were in only the night before. </p><p>Near it there's a table set up, dressed with food and populated by Klaw and two others. Stephen closes his fingers into fists as he watches him welcome Tony to the fold. </p><p>"I'm glad you've come Tony"</p><p>"There are things even I can't say no to" </p><p>Klaw cackles. "You've changed so much. I remember when you were up for anything"</p><p>"Yeah those were interesting years"</p><p>"So, you're building my arm right?" He’s holding a bowl of grapes. The camera moves from side to side when he offers it to Tony.  </p><p>"Do you have plans for it?" </p><p>"Rough ones, open to your improvements" he replies, throwing one grape in his mouth as he leans back in his chair. </p><p>"Great I love improving things"</p><p>For a quiet moment Klaw just observes the camera, observes Tony. "I worry though Tony. An arm is very personal, easily sabotaged."</p><p>"Counter measures for things like that are a piece of cake don't worry"</p><p>Klaws chair drags quick and loud across the floor when he leans closer. "I don't think you quite understand me. Yesterday I trusted you but today I'm not so sure"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"I had a break in last night, shortly after I informed you and your fiance about the vibranium" No trace of Klaws usual stupid smile remains as he watches Tony. Stephen sits on his hands to stop fidgeting. </p><p>"Oh. You think I passed on the information?" </p><p>"Unfortunately I do" </p><p>"And does that mean you don't want me on this project?" </p><p>Klaw picks up another grape and starts peeling its skin with his teeth. "It means the easy way might be out of the question. And your reward. And your opportunity to leave these grounds alive"</p><p>There's a clink and Tony looks toward the woman at the other end of the table. She’s just placed a gun in her empty plate. </p><p>Stephen can hear his heart racing. </p><p>"Or not"</p><p>Klaws brows rise in unison with Stephens. "Enlighten me"</p><p>"I will, if it'll get me my privileges back" </p><p>He nods slowly. "Go on"</p><p>"I know who broke in here. Her name is Nakia and she's a Wakandan spy"</p><p>Stephen’s heart screeches to a stop. What the hell is he doing? </p><p>"Oh interesting, I was wondering when they would make their move. But Tony dear, how did she know the vibranium was here?" </p><p>"My fiance isn't my fiance, he's actually MI6. They're working with Wakanda to stop you" </p><p>Stephen stares. There must be a twist. Maybe it’s a very bad joke. Maybe he isn’t hearing right.</p><p>"Wow Tony, so cold. I like it"</p><p>"I'm tired of them telling me to shut up and play along. You're actually offering something worth my time"</p><p>Or there isn’t. Or he let himself trust a man he didn’t really know. A man that never really changed, who’s priority still is warfare. </p><p>A man who believes a bit of vibranium is worth more than what they had.</p><p>He closes the laptop and places it on the passenger seat, carefully, so it doesn't smash along with everything else around him. </p><p>Audio still pours like ink into his ear. "Very good. I'll deal with them for us shall I?"</p><p>"So do we have a deal?" </p><p>He shoves down the clutch and steps on the gas, focused on nothing and everything but the road ahead. </p><p>"Of course, you get vibranium and freedom, once you're done" </p><p>Tony was perfect. Every detail, every gesture and word, they were all magic. </p><p>He should have known. Magic is an illusion after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The writing in this chapter is weird. Idk what happened lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dirt Track</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Don't kick yourself. He fooled me too.”</p><p>“It's not the same.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stephen”</p><p>“I know”</p><p>The sun jarrs him, it cuts through his eyes as he speeds through Cape roads. </p><p>He thinks of Tony on the balcony, of a tan face brightened by sunset. He hates it. </p><p>“You have to leave the country”</p><p>He smacks the wheel so hard his bones ache. “I said I know!”</p><p>Yelling isn’t called for. Wong didn’t sing him to the edge and devour him in the ocean. Wong didn’t pick up his heart, make it beat, and throw it in a skip. </p><p>He takes a deep breath. “Call Nakia” </p><p>The line’s quiet for a few long moments. “Bond?”</p><p>“Pick up your essentials and get outside. Tony sold us out” It sounds heavy on his tongue, and it’s like swallowing salt. </p><p>“Are you serious?”</p><p>“In my room, there’s a bag under my bed. Get that too” </p><p>He waits outside the same entrance they used the previous night. The steering wheel swims in his vision, like a mirage. His hands scream for him to stop holding on so tight. He shouldn’t be driving. No, he should be screaming, in Tony’s face. </p><p>More than why he wants to know how. How could a man that so easily brings light be capable of tearing down the world like that. </p><p>Nakia’s barely closed the car door when he’s veering back into the road. “We need to get out of Klaws jurisdiction” </p><p>“T’challa’s sent a jet to a military storage unit nearby”</p><p>“Put it in the GPS” </p><p>Stephen’s heart’s racing like it hasn’t since he could barely sit in a car. Maybe the agency can erase Tony from his mind too.</p><p>He remembers so many moment’s so vividly. He remembers exactly where on his face he had a smudge of oil when they first met, how silly he looked in sweatpants and a dress shirt, how much emotion his eyes glowed with, how carelessly he danced. He can hear his laugh, his small gasps and groans, the strangled moan as he climaxed. </p><p>He yells. He kicks the car and wishes it could feel the pain he did. </p><p>“Don't kick yourself. He fooled me too.”</p><p>“it's not the same.”</p><p>He gave all of himself to Tony. He was in awe of him. </p><p>It’s not the same. </p><p> </p><p>They doesn't speak for the rest of the journey. They drive up a long road among dried grass and into a fenced warehouse with a runway. There’s nothing there but a man with light hair and dark clothes. </p><p>He shares a look with Nakia. She shrugs. Stephen parks in front of him and reaches for his gun. When he steps out he doesn’t aim it though, because he’s met him. </p><p>“Stephen, Nakia. I’m Agent Ross”</p><p>He rounds the car. It’s not easy, the ground feels slanted. “No you’re that guy…  Andy Rose. US Air Force”</p><p>Tony’s friend. Maybe he should be getting his gun involved. </p><p>He offers an unimpressed look. “Are you familiar with the concept of a cover identity Mr Strange?”</p><p>It clicks. “Are you the CIA plug?”</p><p>He told Stephen his cover name sounded fantastical. When he smiled at him it was because he was teasing him.</p><p>“Bingo. I’m also your pilot for today so get comfortable” He fiddles with a beaded bracelet on his wrist and what was thin air becomes a strange looking vehicle behind him. </p><p>Nakia seems unfazed and follows Ross up a ramp into a vehicle. He follows tentatively. </p><p>Where he expected the interior to be dim it’s full of bright pale blue light and clean technology. Nakia sits on the bench along the left wall and Stephen goes for the right. </p><p>“I’m patching in to confirm you’ll be reporting to Ross for the remainder of the mission. When Klaw is apprehended you need to get the vibranium. At any cost. The big bosses are breathing down my neck for it Stephen” Mordo says in his ear. </p><p>He peers over a pillar in the middle of the space at Nakia. That means he might have to hurt her. “Understood” </p><p>He could use to hurt something. </p><p>Ross sits at the head of the vehicle and waves his hands around in motions that translate to a vertical takeoff. Just like that they’re careering toward the clouds. </p><p>He gets up and the jet keeps flying itself. Stephen watches him lean on the pillar between them with an easy air around him, like everything is just fine. If only he knew. </p><p>“Now that Klaw has men out looking for you it’ll make our infiltration a lot easier. Of course I want my agent retrieved in one piece”</p><p>Stephen frowns. “You have another CIA in this?”</p><p>He smiles like he’s just heard something funny. “Well, he's not exactly CIA.”</p><p>Nakia leans forward in a sudden motion. “Tony's working for you, isn't he?”</p><p>“Well done, Nakia, yep, yeah. You got there in the end. Tony’s been part of us, Shield specifically, since he returned from Afghanistan. We knew when the vibranium was stolen that Klaws next move would be to take Tony, so we put him on the job” </p><p>She pushes out her lip in thought. “Smart”</p><p>Stephen can’t move enough to even breathe. The whole time Tony’s been an agent. Not simply a target. If he planned to work with Klaw from the start then he probably never saw himself as a pawn or even monarch. This was all his game. They’re the pieces. </p><p>He wouldn’t be proud enough to call himself a pawn. If chess had a jester, a town fool, that would be his role. </p><p>So completely fooled. Despite the signs.</p><p>Tony wasn’t afraid of anything, and he’s such a good actor. At the expo he played a character within a character. Behind closed doors he wore a mask and Stephen didn’t even suspect it. He’s cut from an agent’s cloth. </p><p>“What we didn’t expect is you two. Thanks for almost fucking up the plan”</p><p>Stephen blinks at him. “Us? He betrayed us for a bit of metal” </p><p>“Like I told him to”  </p><p>His mouth hangs open as he attempts to unravel reality. </p><p>Ross sighs. “Klaw already suspected Nakia, it’s what he had to do to stay in the game. We knew the ring was bugged, that you’d hear it all and escape in time”</p><p>Tony didn’t betray them, or him, at all. He lied but he didn’t turn against them. What they had, all those moments that felt real, actually were. </p><p>The world tilts even further. He feels sick with the tangle of information. He broke, he shattered thinking Tony destroyed him. But apparently he didn’t.</p><p>And he never stopped to think that Tony would never sell him out if he didn’t think it’d benefit them all, if it wasn’t an order from above. Maybe he tried to find another way, maybe he argued with Ross over it. </p><p>Within himself Stephen finds a profound self disappointment. He’s never wanted to disappear more. </p><p>Oblivious to his mind, Ross smiles at him. “What? I think this is all very nice. At least two of us are pretty fond of Tony and now we get to save him”</p><p> </p><p>The day passes in a numb wave. Like a sponge he absorbs the nights infiltration plan and when the sun sets he receives gear like a dress up doll. He started the day worried, he entered a Wakandan jet wanting to break the town in half, he left it not knowing himself. </p><p>Before Tony he was empty in a comfortable, oblivious way. Now he feels empty like a void sucking in all the light Tony brought him and spitting out pain. </p><p>But he has a house to break into. </p><p>“Ready?” Agent Ross asks over his shoulder. It’s a pleasant surprise to Stephen to actually see the man in charge on the field. </p><p>“Ready” The group confirms. Six of them gather against the wall of the villa. Him, Ross, Nakia, two Shield and one CIA. All cloaked in black and holding weapons.</p><p>“Then we are go” Ross signals to Nakia and she slides over to the gate panel, using the same device she used last time to unlock it. </p><p>Rescue and distraction, that’s how the team is split. Being in the former group, Stephen waits with Ross and a Shield guy as Nakia leads the other two through the gate. Instantly the big lights surrounding the estate flick from white to red. </p><p>It’s dramatic, even artistic, a symbolism of blood and death to any trespassers. It’s also stupid, because it’s much harder to navigate in such a saturated coulour. Then again that disadvantage lies on both sides. </p><p>When shouts and gunshots fill the silent night Ross finds them a window to slide in unnoticed. They stay close to the wall and run left, away from the commotion. </p><p>Nakia hasn’t been completely useless on the mission, thanks to her they have a layout of the place and know exactly where to go looking for the workshop. First though they need to enter the house. </p><p>They find a side door, into the kitchen, with a glass window on it. Stephen’s glad for Klaw’s moronity for only a second before Ross hitting it with the butt of his gun doesn’t even produce a crack. Reinforced glass. </p><p>They can’t pick the lock either, it has a digital one. Klaw isn’t a moron at all. </p><p>Ross pulls up his sleeve and steps up to the door. He’s about to do god knows what when on the other side of the glass a face appears. It’s the man from the kiddy park. </p><p>He jolts in surprise and fires a bullet right at the glass. Apparently he missed the memo on it being bulletproof. </p><p>He deems it a good idea to reach for the door handle, like he thinks he could take on three guys alone. Stephen and the other agent lift their guns in ready. Ross doesn’t bother.</p><p>Mr Greasy attempts to dart out into the open. He would have if Ross hadn’t kicked the opened door with so much strength it smacked back into him and knocked him completely cold. A great move.</p><p>Shield boy swipes the key card attached to the man's pocket and Ross leads the way into the kitchen. Stephen hangs back a second, checking the man's wrists for his watch. He’s wearing one that looks similar, enough that he actually had his hopes up, but it isn’t his one. </p><p>A nice reminder that he has nothing worthwhile to his name. </p><p>Ross calls clear in the kitchen and he jogs in to join them. It’s dim inside, with only a hob light to illuminate the vast room. </p><p>“Okay we need to go through here and left. Stay behind me and don’t fire anything unless you have no choice” Ross whispers, crossing the kitchen soundlessly to stand in front of double doors. </p><p>It suits Stephen well. He’s not a fan of shooting people and the less attention they bring to themselves the easier it’ll be to pull Tony out of the whole mess. </p><p>Apparently he who smashes with doors gets smashed with doors, because one of them flies open as Ross has his grip on the handle and it smacks him right in the face.</p><p>Stephen all but falls back into cover behind the island while Shield boy slips behind the fridge. He peeks over as Ross lunges for the woman who’s just come in and twists her gun out of her hand before she can fire. It clatters sharply on the floor and the two of them struggle for the upper hand. </p><p>There’s a knife on the counter. Stephen’s practiced knife throwing but stays away from it, because he isn’t known for having great aim. Just as easily as he could hit the woman he could slice Ross’ brows off and pin them to the wall. </p><p>She punches Ross in the gut and he falls over. </p><p>That he can work with. </p><p>“Find a good spot” He whispers, snatching the knife and sliding it along the floor with as much momentum as he can manage. </p><p>Ross stops it under his palm and just as he’s about to lose all his teeth to a first he shoves the knife into her stomach. </p><p>“Nice one” He groans, pushing her shocked body off him and making space between them. </p><p>And so they resume. The hall is extravagant in such a Klaw way, with pure white walls and a red patterned carpet running through it. Many paintings hang around them, of African culture. Probably stolen. </p><p>As with every corner they reach Ross stops and checks if it’s clear. It’s not. A man patrols, clearly ready for a fight. They won’t easily catch him off guard.</p><p>Stephen still has the gun he picked up from the kitchen woman though, and they’re in a T shaped junction. A perfect setup. </p><p>He throws the gun down to the other end of the hall and waits for the clatter to have it’s effect. When the guard steps into view, looking down to the sound of the source, away from them, he jumps him. One hand covers the mouth and the other arm seizes him in a choke hold. It’s one of Stephen’s favourite ways to deal with an obstacle; clean, quiet and medical. </p><p>There’s nowhere to hide the body so they have to hurry on, down the hall and into another intersecting it. It’s different from the others, not only is it a dead end but it has three glass doors along it. They’re translucent so when they peer through all they see are vague shapes. It’s mostly grey, a cream colour, probably skin, and a grapefruit orange. </p><p>Tony’s shirt.</p><p>Stephen snatches the key card in Shield boy’s breast pocket and slams it onto the access pad before Ross can stop him. He steps into the room with two guns held up and ready to put a hole in anything that gets in his way. </p><p>He’s not sure what he expected. It’s not Klaw with his arm around Tony’s shoulders like they’re pals. It’s not a bomb strapped around that pretty floral shirt. </p><p>Klaw grins at the sight of them. “Hey! About time, I think Tony’s bored of sitting around. Right?” He jostles Tony around in a way that makes Stephens heart scrape instead of pulse. </p><p>Tony looks calmer than most would be if they were wearing an explosive, he isn’t sweating or shaking. He is however extremely tense, clearly fearful to even take a deep breath.  </p><p>Stephen’s never truly wanted to murder. He could shoot Klaw between the brows and sleep like a baby. </p><p>“Here’s the deal, you let us go and everything goes well” </p><p>Ross lets out a flat laugh. “I don’t think so” </p><p>Klaw tuts and points at one of the many components on Tony’s vest. “If I flick this switch we all blow to bits, if you try to unclasp the vest we turn the room into a pretty boring J Pollock,”  He moves his index to a long tube with light within and a dark material suspended in the middle, “if you try to remove the vibranium tube-”</p><p>Tony sighs and glances back at Klaw. “I think they get it” </p><p>He’s so brave, it’s incredible. Most men would be pissing out of every orifice and begging for their lives. </p><p>“Okay. It’s more fun if they don’t know all the ways to detonate it anyway” Klaw winks at them. </p><p>Stephen has never felt sick like he is in the moment, it’s sudden and crippling and he feels dizzy with it. </p><p>Klaw could be bluffing, the chance is high. But the risk that he may not be is too great. </p><p>He looks so happy with the despair he’s brought. “Any last words anyone?” </p><p>Tony’s eager to speak up, “Stephen I’m sorry I kept the truth from you, I hope you’ll forgive me, when you’re ready” </p><p>“Of course I forgive you” He says, barely making a sound around the words. He can’t believe it, Tony’s asking him for forgiveness when he doubted him so fundamentally, he thought him a liar and a traitor. He should be apologizing.  </p><p>“Awe, cute! Beautiful! A tear comes to my fukin’ eye!” Klaw wails, holding Tony closer to him. A human shield. </p><p>His biggest weakness on the field is his hands, he hates that. He hates it with a blazing intensity as he stares into Tony’s sharp eyes. If he could aim well maybe he could shoot and kill Klaw, without  hurting Tony. But he can’t, there’s no reliable way he wouldn’t fuck it up. </p><p>He can’t let him go. </p><p>“What are you going to do with him?” Ross asks. </p><p>Klaw shrugs like he’s been asked what he’s having for lunch. “Oh I don’t know, take him somewhere nice, with good weather and a lavish workshop. Doesn’t that sound nice Tony?”</p><p>“Dream holiday” He deadpans, looking so tired. </p><p>“Off we go then, it was nice knowing you all”</p><p>“Klaw” Ross warns. Stephen looks at his steel eyes and finds more emotion there than he expected. Ross is scared, he’s angry. They both are. </p><p>That just seems to excite Klaw. He’s smiling as loud as his mouth will let him. “Oh one more thing. You might think I wouldn’t kill him, because I need him. Well I’ll have you know even some Wakandan engineers aren’t above being bought. C’mon Tones” </p><p>Klaw slips out of the workshop, keeping Tony as a barrier between them at all times. </p><p>The second they disappear from his view Stephen chokes and leaps to action in a painful combination.</p><p>Ross yanks him back. “Give them a bit of a head start”</p><p>“Are you crazy? We could lose them for good”</p><p>He could lose Tony for good. </p><p>“Now let’s go” </p><p>The three of them book it through the corridors they used to reach the lab. Clearly Klaw instructed the security to be light going in and heavy coming out. Again and again they encounter people trying to get in their way.</p><p>Stephen would never recommend running around without cover but as he shoots limbs again and again, painting the crisp walls red, leaving the screams of injured people behind him, he doesn’t even consider defence. </p><p>He also however isn’t surprised when he’s shot in the side. The momentum slams him shoulder first into the wall and he lets out a silent scream at the pain.</p><p>Unlike Klaws safari hooligans though he’s wearing a kevlar vest, so he pushes off the wall and presses on. It’s easy to ignore the pain when all of him is so focused on one task, one target. </p><p>He bursts outside to watch a Jeep advance up the hill behind the villa. </p><p>Instinctually he aims to shoot at tires. A crash isn’t what they need though, not when Tony could die. He lowers his gun and follows Ross to the pickup truck he’s breaking into. </p><p>Men run toward them, a bullet whistles through air and goes right through Shield boy’s arm. Stephen covers him while he rounds to the passenger seat. </p><p>He climbs into the truck's cargo tray as bullets fly over his head and thumps twice on the glass next to him for Ross to start the engine. </p><p>When nothing happens he squints through the glass to see he’s still wiring the piece of junk. </p><p>He lies flat on his front and peeks as little as he can over the ledge of the tray. All the guys are in the open, he shoots them one by one as the truck stutters. He gets most of them in the shoulder but he’s off on one, getting the bullet a little too close to heart for comfort.</p><p>Luckily the truck bursts to life. Ross steps on the gas so hard Stephen slides face first into the ledge in front of him. The pain on his nose is nowhere near as bad as the one on his side though, and that’s nowhere near as bad as the image of Tony dressed in a bomb. </p><p>He’s sitting up when a hand grabs the side of the tray, jolting doesn't slow him from lifting his foot to boot those fingers. </p><p>It’s a familiar bracelet that stops him. </p><p>And just like that Nakia crawls up into a speeding truck.</p><p>“How the hell do you do that?” He yells over the engine, crouching to see over the top of the truck. Klaws Jeep has way too much distance on them. </p><p>“Conviction” </p><p>A helicopter flies over their heads. </p><p>That could be very good or very bad, or both.</p><p>“Is that us?” he asks, hoping all the sounds around them don’t damage their comms.</p><p>“Maria did you send a chopper?” Ross asks, sounding panicked. </p><p>“I’m in the chopper” A deep female voice replies. </p><p>“Tony’s armed with an explosive. Stay in the air and do not engage” </p><p>Stephen has no idea what they’re going to do. It terrifies him, not having a plan. Tony’s safety can’t be the toss of a coin. It can’t. </p><p>“Well look at that, more backup”</p><p>He follows Nakias eyeline to another truck gaining behind them. Those are definitely safari idiots. “Yeah they aren’t for us”</p><p>She smirks. “You lack creativity” </p><p>The two metal rings on her belt come into play. She throws one and it slices straight through glass like it’s jelly and impails the driver in the chest. </p><p>The girl in the passenger seat stretches over to regain control of the vehicle and the two men in the tray stand to aim their rifles at them. </p><p>A grave mistake, to stand in a moving vehicle like that. Stephen shoots one guy in the shoulder and he flies out of the truck like paper. In the process he knocks the other man and he ends up hanging head first out of the tray.</p><p>“I have it from here, we need to cut him off” Nakia squeezes his shoulder and jumps out of the truck with the grace and weightlessness of a bird. </p><p>Stephens eyes sting from raised dirt and a dry sun but he doesn't take them off that Jeep. They can't lose that Jeep. </p><p>And they won't. Ross has managed to gain on it, enough he can make out Tony's bright shirt through the window when Klaw makes a right turn. </p><p>A brown hand sticks out of the window of their truck, and after a careful moment Shield boy shoots at the Jeep. </p><p>Stephen's heart almost lurches out of his mouth. </p><p>He swallows it when he finds nothing brash happens, the Jeep only slows down. No explosions. </p><p>The blue truck, the one Nakia took, branched away from their path a while ago. He spots it speeding toward the Jeep from the other side. </p><p>This is it. They could box him in. </p><p>Evidentally Klaw realises that, because the car makes a sharp turn up. Unfortunately for him what's up is a ledge. </p><p>They have him. </p><p>The Jeep skids to a stop and among the clouds of dirt Klaw steps out and martches to the other side of the car to manhandle Tony. </p><p>Stephen's small sense of victory is squandered by the sight.</p><p>They reach the Jeep before Nakia, And Stephen doesn't wait for Ross to completely break to jump out of the cargo tray. He stumbles and coughs through the dusted air but stays on his target.</p><p>"What did you think would happen huh? Tony is still all bombed up and ready to go!" Klaw yells. He has Tony pressed to his front, holding a gun to his head as if the explosive isn't enough.</p><p>"I'm not letting him go" </p><p>"I'm sure you'll be very content with snuggling with his body parts at night Agent Strange" he's backing up, closer to the edge. Stephen doesn't know what's under it, maybe water, maybe it's a crater of dry hard rock. Either way Tony can't fall. </p><p>"Everett please, take every one away from here" Tony pleads, and he really looks like he means it.</p><p>Those eyes that Stephen can never look away from brim with despair.</p><p>"Don't start. I put you in, I'm taking you out" he says, keeping his gun trained on them. Stephen copies him.</p><p>"Yeah shoot me. I'll take him down too" Klaw captures Tony in a headlock. </p><p>Stephen doesn't know what's after the ledge, how far the drop. Hopefully he won't have to find out. </p><p>"What do you want Klaw?" </p><p>"The same thing you do. Isn't that a tricky one?" </p><p>Stephen raises his hands and one step at a time shrinks the gap between them. "Just take the vibranium and we take Tony. Win win" </p><p>Tony's shaking his head, a warning. </p><p>Klaws laugh sounds tight compared to his usual. "You won't just let me walk away, I'm no idiot" </p><p>Stephen takes another step closer. "You also don't blow people up. Do you want to be remembered as the man who murdered Tony Stark?" Saying the words strains him from the inside out. </p><p>"If you all cooperate I'll be remembered as the man who conquered vibranium" he warns, tightening his hold on Tony to the point he makes a choked off sound. </p><p>He's close enough. He could shoot Klaw perfectly well. If only he would let go of Tony. </p><p>"Klaw let Tony go. I'm going to stop asking nicely eventually"</p><p>"God I've had enough of you" Klaw suddenly points his gun at Stephens head. He shouldn't be so relieved, but all he has eyes for is Tony, and Tony has an opening to get away. </p><p>The gun fires above his head, because Tony had spun around and grasped Klaws wrist. </p><p>They struggle. Tony shoves Klaw over the edge.</p><p>He takes them both down. </p><p>Stephen watches in horror as Tony dissapears from view. Fallen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Good Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“I hate how brave you are”</p><p>“Jealousy doesn’t suit you Stephen”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The very forces of nature take him to the ledge. He watches water spray up as the two bodies smash into it. </p><p>His ears ring as he waits for something to happen. His heart splits as he waits for the muffled burst of a bomb.</p><p>Nothing happens.</p><p>“So it was a bluff” Nakia sighs behind him. </p><p>“Fuck”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Tony’s afraid of water, he won't be able to swim” Ross barely finishes his sentence before he’s running down the slope to their right toward the lake. </p><p>Stephen takes a few steps back and runs for the edge. He dives without a thought. </p><p>The drop isn’t dangerously high, but it still stings when he plunges into the water. Through its murky film he spots that grapefruit orange, floating motionless. </p><p>He wraps his arm around Tony’s chest, around wires and tubes, and struggles up to the surface. His lungs blaze and when he breaks free into air it rushes into him too fast. </p><p>None of it matters. He just has to get to land. Tony has to be okay. </p><p>Ross is there, Ross runs into the water and helps him drag Tony out onto unforgiving rocky dirt. Where he lays motionless. </p><p>It’s hard to pump his chest with a bomb vest in the way but he gives it his best effort. There’s talking around him, maybe he’s speaking himself. There’s pressure everywhere, closing in, narrowing as he begs those beautiful eyes to look at him again.</p><p>He’s leaning down to try CPR when water sprays over his face. He wipes it away to watch Tony turn on his side and hack out more, turning the dirt dark. </p><p>Stephen might be crying. That pressure closing in on him dissolves as he watches the man beneath him live. </p><p>“We've got you, you’re okay” He can’t keep the grin away as he rubs Tony’s wet arm assuringly, letting him get it all out. </p><p>When he’s done he sits forward. Their eyes meet and for all the happiness those two brown things have brought him nothing compares to the present moment. </p><p>Until he realises the eyes are glazed, alarmed, scared. </p><p>Tony reaches for his neck. He’s choking.</p><p>Ross kneels next to them. “Tony you’re not in the water. You can breathe” he assures, gentle but clear. </p><p>Stephen understands then. </p><p>Tony doesn’t breathe, he keeps falling short. Worry pulls at Stephen just as desperately as Tony pulls at his clothes, desperate for purchase.</p><p>On impulse he snatches Tony and pulls him against his chest. He begins to take overly deep breaths, hoping he’ll feel them and copy the motion. </p><p>Gasping breaths ring around them as Tony shakes in his arms. It’s progress but not enough.</p><p>“Please breathe” He whispers in Tony’s hair. He manages to find his hand in the tangle of their bodies and presses it flat against his chest. </p><p>Slowly but surely Tony’s breaths slow. Stephen doesn’t let him go for a second, eyes closed and everything else focused on monitoring his breathing. </p><p>He’s not sure how long it is until the lake water is once more disturbed. Tony flinches at the sound and Stephen looks up to see Klaw standing in the water. It streams off his form and rolls over the gun he has pointed right at Tony.</p><p>Before Stephen can even unwrap his arm from him Tony slips his gun out of the holster and a shot rings sharp in his ear when he shoots Klaw in his good shoulder.</p><p>Ross runs over to Klaw as he falls to his knees in the water and Tony drops the gun, returning to hiding against Stephen’s chest. </p><p>Stephen blinks. It happened so quickly, Tony barely looked before he shot. </p><p>The mixture of too loud sounds and deafening quiet makes him nauseous, especially when the helicopter lands nearby. </p><p>Tony and Stephen sit side by side, facing away from the lake, watching Ross walk Klaw toward the helicopter. </p><p>Stephen rests his hand on Tony’s thigh, palm up. He takes the invitation, lacing their fingers and smiling weakly at him.</p><p>“I hate how brave you are”</p><p>“Jealousy doesn’t suit you Stephen” Tony teases. It’s good to see him returning to himself. </p><p>The silence stretches, carried by the wind. Something nags at him. “Did you know the bomb was a bluff?”</p><p>“No. I had a hunch, and… I figured if my hunch was wrong the best place for it to go off would be underwater, away from you all” </p><p>Stephens lost for words. He figured Tony sabotaged the bomb or his mechanic expertees allowed him to see a fault. </p><p>But no, when he fought he did it knowing there was a chance he would die.</p><p>So wrekless. So stupid. So brave. </p><p>He sighs, smiling at the rising sun. What matters is that he's alive.</p><p>-</p><p>“Well, it’s time to check out. All packed?”</p><p>Stephen stares at the lid of his suitcase. He wishes their lunch had lasted longer, Tony and Everett were telling stories about their lives as agents. Tony filled the room, like he always does. His was the only smile, his words were the only ones that mattered. The only light that shined. </p><p>Stephen barely took his eyes off him, wanting to absorb every minute expression and sound he made, to keep them stored in the time they spend apart. </p><p>“Yeah. Malibu then?”</p><p>“Malibu. You looking forward to that winning London weather?”</p><p>“In a horribly twisted way I am. Has Shield lined something new up for you?”</p><p>It's still too easy and too hard to believe Tony runs a side gig as a Shield agent. It makes so many things clear; the reason he followed along with minimum complaints, how he was such a natural at fabricating truths and his competence in all the situations they encountered. </p><p>It's also hard to look at Tony, in his matching cream shirt and shorts looking bright as an angel, and picture him as anything other than a fantastical entity, a creature of myth designed to be extraordinary and beautiful, in a way no man could ever hope to be. </p><p>“No, I work with them more infrequently than you think.” he puts down his cologne and comes close to him, eyes intense.   “Stephen are you okay with it? I’m sorry I kept it from you, I had to”</p><p>Stephen caresses Tony's cheek just because he can. “Don’t apologize, it’s okay. I would have done the same”</p><p>Tony brings his hands up to his chest. He has a way of making Stephen feel like he's the only thing on the planet, the way his attention is so unyielding. “I just want to be sure that you know everything we’ve said and done is real, to me. I really like you and I really want to see you again”</p><p>Stephen grins. “I believe you. I’ll be waiting” </p><p>He knows what it feels like, to not trust Tony. He plans never to put himself in that horrible place again. </p><p>“Nakia’s coming up for a drink, do you want to join?” he prays Tony will say yes, so they can stretch every second of every minute. </p><p>His apologetic smile says it all. “I have to talk to Everett and Maria. Incase I don’t catch you;” he starts to wriggle the silver off his finger.</p><p>Stephen covers his hands with his own, halting the motion.“No, you should keep it. As a souvenir. And so I can keep track of you”</p><p>Tony grins enough to power a city. </p><p>Nothing could have stopped Stephen from kissing him in that moment. They're both smiling too much for it too work but it makes him happy anyway.</p><p>Another moment he'll never forget.</p><p> </p><p>Nakia arrives about five minutes after Tony leaves. She's wearing the same jacket, jeans and boots she was on that first unfortunate meeting.</p><p>Stephen knows she has the vibranium. He was too busy with Tony to pay attention to what happened to that nightmarish vest once it was cut off of his body. </p><p>“Come in. Fix us a couple of drinks, I think we've earned them.” he watches her head to the table by the balcony and spin off the lid on a scotch bottle, “I guess it's business as usual now. Back to how things were. Politics and all”</p><p>He's rambling. Mordos warning tone floats between his ears, at odds with his complete lack of motivation to fight her for it.</p><p>“Are you feeling okay Bond?”</p><p>He takes a glass from her and fakes a smile, “Yes. So, Mission accomplished? Head back to Wakanda?”</p><p>“Correct. You'?” she walks back toward the balcony.</p><p>He could smash his glass over her head. He could lock her out on the balcony. He could rush down to her room and find the metal. </p><p>“London.”</p><p>The tension stings. The tense set in Nakias shoulders says she's expecting something to happen. Stephen rocks sharply between listening to his orders and ignoring them.</p><p>“Almost forgot. Got something for you.” she turns and throws something his way. </p><p>Stephen opens his palm to look at the item he's just caught. It's his watch. It's really his watch.</p><p>He holds it tight and looks across the room into her dark eyes. “You know what my mission is?”</p><p>A corner of her mouth turns up<br/> “Same as mine was.”</p><p>“Anything...to get the vibranium.”</p><p>-</p><p>Blue and orange stripes the sky above Cape Town. The way the sun shines through his scotch reminds him of Tony's eyes the last time they were on the balcony together. </p><p>“Absolutely hated working with you, Nakia.”</p><p>The vibranium came from Wakanda, it was stolen from them. Taking it would make them thieves just as Klaw is, and he'll take any amount of yelling before being anything like that creature of a man. </p><p>And after she found his watch, it would just be ridiculous to not let her keep it. </p><p>Nakia grins and raises her glass. “You're a terrible spy, Bond.”</p><p>Two glasses meet in solidarity. What is done is done. There is no more writing in the book. </p><p> </p><p>-Tony Stark and Agent Strange will return. -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thats right! For once I'm doing a sequel (pause for applause).</p><p>What do you think'll happen in it? Drop predictions below. </p><p>I'll have the first chapter out in about a weeks time so subscribe or pay attention to my Tumblr. Love u x</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thoughts? </p><p>(For updates subscribe or follow me on Tumblr @ wifeofstark)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>